Awake in Remnant
by Tyler Mayflower-Twin Souls
Summary: I've always wanted to be a character in a cartoon or show. But now that my wish is granted, I'm not so sure. I know I can't get out, because I am wired in, it seems. Read on for action, humor, weird situations. Rated T for now, but wil go up to M for Swears, Violence, Drugs later on, and Sex too. Self insert, and OCs, especially professors.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up abruptly in a strange place, some sort of bedroom, with makeshift bunk beds and three girls sleeping on one of them each.

 _Oh God, where am I?_ I think as I slowly get to a sitting position, trying not to make a sound as a girl with a black bow is sleeping right next to me. My mind registers her instantly as Blake Belladonna, and I think, _how in the hell did I end up in Remnant, in Beacon, in Team RWBY's dorm when none of those places should even exist?_

I shift my position as quietly as possible when I hear a yip from in front of me. I look to see Zwei, Ruby and Yang's Corgi, happily licking my hand.

This isn't a dream, I realize. I quickly grab his mouth and held him like my uncle taught me to. I get up slowly with the dog in my hands when suddenly I hear a toilet flushing.

 _Oh Christ, I'm fucked_. Soon whoever it is will come out and then the rest will wake up and I'll be dead. Got to get out of here.

The door, the most obvious way of escape, is too close to the bathroom door, so that was out. I look to the window, and see it is sealed shut.

My last hope of escape, dashed against the wall. _Well, better face the inevitable_. I set down Zwei just as a girl in a white nightgown enters the room, and spots me.

She stares for a couple seconds, a look of shock on her face, unable to comprehend it. I immediately recognize her as Weiss Schnee the instant before her shriek rocks the room and nearly bursts my eardrums.

The other three girls jolt awake, then within the blink of an eye, weapons are drawn and I'm at the wrong ends of Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, Ember Celica, and the oh-so-familiar Crescent Rose.

I raise my hands in defeat as Weiss points her sword at me and demands, "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

I said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

That didn't seem to satisfy her. "Just answer my questions," she says, poking her weapon closer.

"Fine. I just woke up here, wherever here is, and have no idea how I got here."

"You're lying."

"Shocker that you would say that."

Blake interjects the interrogation. "He couldn't have snuck in, or Zwei would have heard him. And he hasn't actually done anything, so he does have evidence."

Ruby adds, "And Zwei seems to like him."

Weiss shoots them a glare, "Your stupid dog likes anyone he meets, whether they're your friends or just a stranger on a bus."

Ruby stares in annoyance at Weiss, unhappy to have her beloved dog insulted, then says, "We should vote on whether we should tell Ozpin. All in favor keep your weapons trained on him. Those who do not, sheathe them."

"That's ridiculous!"

Ruby ignored Weiss and sheathed Crescent Rose, and Yang turned Ember Cecilia into harmless bracelets. Blake and Weiss kept their weapons on me.

I said, "Oh dear. How can we resolve this tie?"

Ruby, looking confused, suggested, "Weigh evidence to claim?"

Weiss sighed and said, "Fine."

We all sit down, and Ruby asked, "Does anyone accuse him of anything?"

Weiss said, "Breaking and entering our dormitory for reasons yet to be discovered."

Ruby asked, "Evidence to back up that claim?"

Weiss grunted in annoyance and points to me. "Living proof."

I add, "But you can check where I've been and see that I didn't enter this room through conventional means."

Ruby says, "I'll check that. What's your name, anyway, so we know what to call you?"

I take a moment to consider this. My real name, on Earth, is Tristan Nolan, but I've been a fan of RWBY for a while now, so I decide to take a name from one of my fan made teams:

"Tyler Mayflower."

"Alright. Zwei, go to all the places Tyler could have entered and sniff for him. One bark means you've scented him somewhere."

Zwei went everywhere I could've broke in through and sniffed there, and came back to Ruby not barking once. "Well, he didn't break in. Now what do you propose?"

I interrupt and ask, "What time is it?"

The girls look at the clock and say "8:55." Then they turned towards each other and yell "8:55! We're going to be late!"

Weiss turns to me and says, "You stay here until we come back and decide what to do with you. Until then, we'll keep this a secret."

The four girls rush out, closing the door behind them. I plop down on the floor, trying to piece together what had happened and how on God's green earth I got landed in the place. Before I had woken up in Remnant, I had been just hanging with my little brother and had fallen asleep on the couch watching RWBY on my laptop.

Wait… Maybe that's how. It's probable that this is just a dream and I'll wake up from here.

Yeah… I don't know why I ever thought this was real. Must be losing it.

But until I wake up, I need something to do. I look around and see Zwei, a bookshelf full of books, and that board game I saw them playing in Season 2. Not having anybody to play with, and not liking dogs very much, I decide to steal a book or few from Blake's bookshelf.

I flip through the titles. Midnight Sun, Fallout from Death, Ninjas of Love, Kill Zone… Ninjas of Love! Time to figure out what made Blake feel all weird by it. I plop down on the floor, open the book, and proceed to read.

2 minutes later...

"Gah! Fuck! Who's the schmuck who wrote this? A toddler could write better." I snap the book closed, and put it back on the shelf. "Now, what other titles are there? Hope they aren't eye-bleeders." Monty, what the hell were you thinking? I pick a book called Sector 5: Warden Peace. Then reading commences again.

5 minutes later…

"Holy crap! Why do you make Blake's taste in books this bad, Monty?"

I plop down on the floor, where I take stock of my inventory. I have a sniper rifle, shotgun, pistols, and knife that I sure as hell know that I didn't have before I came here. Other than that, I have a cellphone, tons of ammunition and armor, and headphones and music.

Sweet! I'll just pop in some tunes and chill. I look at the selection of music available, and see that RWBY soundtracks for both volumes were present, among other things. I quickly made a playlist including the RWBY music, then lie on the floor and proceed to wait.

About 8 hours later…

Team RWBY bursts into the room with huffs and puffs and groans signaling that their day wasn't the best.

"Oh, I'm so glad it's over!" Yang stormed into the room, throwing her pack off and started for the bathroom, possibly to change, and spotted me. "Wait, more homework to do. What are we going to do with Mayflower over here?"

The group suddenly froze, then turned to look at me. "You know what, I think he should stay here for now, then we'll decide what to do. He didn't run away while we were gone, so at least we know he won't wander," Weiss' tired reply came.

"Fine by me," Blake said.

"Then it's decided. We'll shelter him for one day, then we decide what to do." The four girls took turns in the bathroom changing into their bed clothes, then went to bed. I stayed up all night because questions kept popping in my head. It would be a long time before they were answered.

Meh. If this is all a dream, it won't really matter. I mean, it's not like you can die in a DREAM.

…Right?

The next day…

I check my watch for the five-hundredth time. It's 6:45 AM. I look at the four girls deep in their slumber. I decide to check what's changed about me. Hopefully I don't need my rubber bands anymore. I slowly get up, and silently tiptoe over to the bathroom. I take a look in the mirror.

First and foremost, my acne and glasses are gone. That means I can see normally now. Next, my skin and hair are a few shades lighter, to white skin and light brown hair, and my eyes are a sky blue. I'm still the same height and build, like a tall dwarf. But at 15, I'm looking great. I take off my shirt, revealing a well-sculpted six-pack.

'Wow,' I think. But my overall appearance and size didn't change. I know I'm still the same guy inside, but on the outside, my system has been completely rewired. I suddenly hear whispers and giggles from the other room.

Oh. Right. I should have remembered about the girls in here. I tiptoe over to their huddle, and listen to the hens cluck.

"But of course you would say that, Yang!" Weiss chimes.

"Shut up! You enjoyed the view, too." Yang says back.

I clear my throat. The girls whip their heads to face me. "I'm right here." The four's faces turn red. I say, "Sorry for the pack attack, ladies." Yang, instantly getting the joke, bursts out laughing, followed by Blake. Ruby just looks quizzically, and Weiss rolls her eyes. I stroll back and put my shirt back on. Then I turn and ask, "How do you girls take your coffee?" Hey, if this is all a dream, I might as well make my dream ladies happy.

Ruby says, "Cream and five sugars."

Weiss says, "Sugar and fat free latte."

Blake says, "Black."

Yang says, "Mocha fudge."

I say, "Alright, I'll be right back." I open the door, only to find myself face-to-face with Pyrrha Nikos.

My mind cries _Oh God I'm fucked._

Aloud, I say "This isn't what you think." Pyrrha raised her eyebrow.

"Really now. Then what is it?"

"I was going to get their coffee."

"I highly doubt that."

I gulped. Something tells me that shit is about to hit the fan…

"By the way, nice hair," she starts to reply before I race out of her way and was out of the building in barely a minute.

I find the local coffee shop, buy the coffees, including a double shot espresso for myself. 'My parents would kill me if they could see me now,' I thought to myself as I sipped my coffee. I rushed back to Team RWBY's dorm, and turn to face Pyrrha, who, as luck would have it, was still there.

I asked, "Now are you happy?"

Pyrrha just stares at me, and says, "You didn't lie."

"I tend to lean towards the honest side, but the bad boy in me occasionally pops in," came my reply.

I turn and enter the dorm and ask, "All right girls, who wants coffee?"

I hand out the cups, and we savor and sip. At 8:45, the four girls and I go to classes, the reason I tagged along being that Weiss wanted to be absolutely certain that I wouldn't run away.

I try to blend into the crowd, but ultimately many eyes glanced my direction, and whispers of a strange boy following Team RWBY floated around the halls. I go to their first period, Grimm Studies. I plop into an empty seat on the side of RWBY. My classmates and I listen to Professor Port droll on and on about his life. My eyes flicker. I start to feel the lack of sleep. Eventually, my mind drifts off to sleep.

'The air is heavy with the stench of death. To my left, JNPR hopelessly battling hordes of giant Deathstalkers. CRDL clawed to death by Ursai and Creeps. Nevermores hail feathers onto CFVY, caging them in as they battle in the sky. RWBY holding their own, but it won't last. I look down to my bleeding and broken body, as Ruby yells at me. "Wake up! Wake up!"'

"Wake up! Class is over!" Ruby shakes me awake.

"Huh? What?" Unable to shake that pit in my stomach, I struggle to awaken.

"You were sleeping in class. We spent the past five minutes trying to get you awake."

"Oh. Uh, where do we go next?"

"Survival techniques, with Professor Killington."

"Okay. We better hurry."

And that's a wrap for my first chapter of Awake in Remnant! I will try to update every two weeks, but no promises. I appreciate all reviews and comments, so give me feedback on how I do. I read a lot of fanfictions so I can get ideas. Anyways, don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Awake in Remnant. In this chapter, I will introduce a few characters, including JNPR, Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch, among others. Enjoy the read!

As we enter Professor Killington's class, I sit down in an empty seat that was to the side of RWBY. I look at Killington recite the curriculum of survival. I lean my head down and begin to dream.

"Ruby, I need to go. Don't worry, I'll be off somewhere better. I might even go home."

"No, Tyler! Stay here, I don't know if I can do this!"

"You can. You just need to believe in yourself. That's what you told me. Now I pass that knowledge to you."

"What are you going to say to the others, so I can say it for you?"

"To Weiss, you made me realize the importance of friends. Now your friends are here for you.

"To Blake, you taught me to trust in myself. Now you need to trust others.

"Yang, you helped me to be strong. Now you need to be strong.

"Jaune, hang in there, buddy. You'll make a fantastic Huntsman yet.

"Pyrrha, may you continue to shine.

"Nora, keep on smiling even when there is no happiness.

"Ren, keep trying. You'll get her.

"And to you, Ruby, you taught me to believe. Now, you… need to… believe in your…self." My vision fades and I wake up.

The rest of the day repeats this pattern: I fall asleep in classes and I kept having these bizarre dreams, or maybe they're premonitions. I decide to go to Ozpin. Even though I'm not a student, I still need help.

I walk along the winding corridors to his office and knock on the door.

It swings open with a "Yes? How may I help you?" I think first Holy SHIT! This is Professor Ozpin! The most powerful Huntsman on Remnant!

But I regain composure and ask, "I need help. I know it's late in the year, but I'm having strange premonitions."

Ozpin's eyes narrow. "Who are you? I know every one of my students, two-thousand in total, some more intimately than others, but you are not one of them.

"I'd heard rumors circulating among the young men and women learning here that a strange boy fitting your description was wandering around with Team RWBY, but I didn't think they were true until now."

"Well… That's actually far more complicated than you'd think."

"Really? Do tell."

I hesitate, wondering what will happen if I'm honest, then sigh, realizing that it's all just a (unsettlingly realistic and vivid) dream, and tell him everything.

"Well. Young man, I have seen and heard many strange and unbelievable tales in my lifetime, but few top what you've just told me. Frankly, had several details of what you've said not matched up perfectly from their original speaker, I'd have called the police and seen to it that you were given proper mental assessment."

He took a long sip from his coffee mug. "Now, since you seem to be telling the truth, and I'll tentatively admit that you probably are, would you care to tell me about these visions you claimed to have?"

"I see Beacon trampled under hundreds of thousands of Grimm. I myself die, and so will everyone else, staff and students. I don't know how to stop it, but I think I'm here to prevent it from happening."

Honestly, if this was a dream, it really wouldn't matter what I did, but this was MY dream, and dammit this would be the coolest dream I'd ever had!

"Hmm… Well. That is grim news, pun unintended. Why did you come to me in particular, if I may ask?"

"Because I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. I mean, on the show, you're supposed to be the most powerful Huntsman in the world, with years of experience and wisdom. If anybody could help me, I figured it would be you."

Ozpin looked like he was flattered with my assessment of him. "Very well." He pushed a button on his desk and spoke into what appeared to be a microphone. "Glynda, please come to my office. There is somebody who needs you right away."

A few minutes later, Glynda Goodwitch, with her blonde hair, purple cape, and her riding crop at her waist, entered the room and walked over to me, looking somewhat confused.

"Professor, who is this child?"

"Tyler, care to explain?"

A few minutes and one rather befuddled teacher later, Glynda spoke. "Well. That… is quite a lot to take in. But, if the Headmaster believes you, than I suppose I should too."

"Okay, so now what do I do?"

"Well, we need to release your Aura if it already hasn't been. We need to gauge your abilities on the battlefield and concerning Aura manipulation. Lastly, we need to figure out your Semblance, all in one day if you are to survive on Remnant," came the curt analysis.

I considered telling her about the lack of Aura, Dust, Semblances, and other supernatural stuff on the show where I come from, but then came to the conclusion that if this was a dream, then I could do all that stuff, and probably more.

"Awesome. When do we start?"

"When you stop jabbering."

I say, "Alright," and shut my mouth. Glynda trails out of the door, and signals me to follow. We walk down the halls I had so familiarized myself with. I follow her exact movements, like a shadow. We eventually arrive in the sparring field. The professor turned and told me to wait. She promptly left. I decide to do an equipment check. I take my came-from-nowhere guns from last night and inspect them.

I have a sniper rifle, a shotgun, a pistol, and combat knife. I have several round of normal, Dust, ceramic, and ceramic Dust rounds. I take my sniper, sight down the scope, and load it. I experimentally clicked the trigger. It clicks empty. I pull back the lever and release. I get up, walk over to a target that set up itself, and aim. I line the triangle with the middle of the target, and pull the trigger.

Gunfire is much louder than I anticipated, but the recoil was lower than I expected, though I still fell down, ears ringing. I shake my head, trying to clear the noise. I look at the target, and see I hit the bullseye. I gave myself a mental pat on the back and told my head to clear the noise. Suddenly, my ears stop ringing. Glynda entered the room presently, with Team JNPR in tow.

"These four will handle the bulk of your training to get you up to speed on what we are doing. We will leave you four to yourselves." After that short explanation, she left the room. We kind of stare awkwardly at each other, except for Nora, who was cheerfully (if a little unsettlingly) smiling.

I ask, just to break the silence, "Okay, so I need to know the laws of the land. I have no idea what I can and can't do, and also I need to know how to fight. I have fewer clues than Jaune here."

Jaune asked rather surprised, "How do you know my name?"

I reply, "I might have heard it from Ruby or someone." No need to tell too many people of the situation if I can help it, and Glynda probably already told them some cover story to keep me from telling them the truth.

I turn and address the other three, "And who are you guys?"

Nora Valkyrie, cheery as usual, said, "I'm Nora."

Ren, in his usual more serious attitude, "Lie Ren. Everyone just calls me Ren, though."

Pyrrha said, "Hello, I'm Pyrrha, the girl you saw earlier."

I say, "Alright. First, I need the rules of this place. What can and can I not do?"

Jaune says, "I can take care of that. Weiss keeps giving me those kind of lectures."

"Next, I need to learn to fight."

Nora raised her hand "Ooh! Pick me!"

"Then I need to work on my Aura."

Ren raised his head, "I could easily help with that."

"Finally, I need to figure out my Semblance."

Pyrrha said, "And I'll help with that."

"Wow. That was easy."

First, I listened to a two hour lecture on the laws of the Kingdom of Vale. I took more notes in that time than I had in the previous ten years of my Earthling education. As it would turn out, Vale had a government almost ridiculously similar to Britain, with a constitutional monarch, and the council, whose members were elected every half-decade.

Second, I sparred with Nora. It took me a few rounds, but I managed to beat her a few times (To be fair, she was going incredibly easy on me and was probably throwing at least one of those rounds...)

Next, Ren activated my Aura, commented on my having more of it than even Jaune, and taught me how to use it for basic defense and offense. It was odd, of course, but dreams weren't supposed to be normal.

Pyrrha had the most trouble, trying to figure out my Semblance. I could detect it had something to do with my mind, but what exactly, I didn't know. We talked and talked, with me growing more frustrated with each minute, until eventually I slam the floor and shattered it.

Small bits and flakes of tile float up all around me. I stare in shock at what I had done. Pyrrha smiles almost proudly.

"It seems you are a telekinetic. You've activated your Semblance. Now we need to know what exactly that entails.

I stand up, hoping to test my newfound ability. I try to see if I'm telepathic as well. I look inside my mind, then push out a message to Pyrrha:

'Can you hear me?'

Pyrrha looks in confusion, 'How is he in my head?' She tried to think to herself.

'Pretty sure that I'm telepathic as well.'

'Well, get out. I don't like the feeling.'

I pull my influence back in my head. I focus my energy to lifting a strand of Nora's hair. It stands at attention, unbeknownst to the cheery redhead. I let it fall. I try to lift Jaune's hand. It comes up, and I articulate it, all somehow without the attention of the errant knight. I let that go. I decide to be a cheeky little pervert, and attempt to lift Pyrrha's skirt…

…But then I think about the redheaded Amazon cleaning the floor with my head, and I wisely decided against it. I try my hand with my combat knife instead. I float it around and twirl it. I command it to do a few swipes and stabs. Eventually, a target appeared, and I shoot the knife at it as fast as a bullet. It hits the bullseye with a thud.

I telepathically removed it, moved it back at my side, and sheathed it. I never thought that I could learn so much in so little time. And usually I needed to take a break after two hours. But now, I fought one of the toughest Huntresses in the school, and beat her. I am a telepath and telekinetic. My brother would die if he saw me now.

This dream is fuckin' AWESOME.

I gather my things, say my farewells, and walk out of the door. As I start to round a corner, I hear a strange voice talking, "You want this, whether you know it or not. And you're going to get it."

I step out of the corner and see Team CRDL bullying Velvet Scarletina. Really, why did they target her, specifically? And why doesn't she fight back? I saw what she did to all those Grimm in Breach, she could whip their asses to Hell and back!

Whatever, that didn't matter now. She was in danger, and whatever those little shits started, I was going to stop. "Do what, Cardin?"

The four goons whip their heads in surprise. Cardin looked at me, livid to be interrupted and snarled, "You should go. This ain't none of your business."

"It concerns somebody who's about to be hurt. I make that my business."

"And what are you gonna to do about it, bitch?"

I telepathically pull all four of my weapons and point one at each of the four boys. "Well then. Before I was annoyed. Now I'm fucking pissed. You little fuckers ready to get smashed like the worms you are?"

The four boys, realizing that I was VERY serious in my intents, ran down the hall and split up. I sheath my weapons and approached the poor rabbit Faunus. She was shivering, and holding her shirt where it was torn. I asked, calmly, "Are you all right?"

She looked up, frightened, and stammered "Y-yes."

"What happened?"

"I was walking to class when those four came up to me. At first they were nice, until one of them pinned me to a wall and ripped my shirt. If you hadn't had come, who knows what would've happened…"

My eyes widened as I realized that I may or may not have just stopped CRDL from gang raping Velvet.

"Well, I'll tell Ozpin, and you hurry back and change your shirt. And believe me, they will NOT get away with whatever they were going to do."

Velvet's eyes teared up, almost shocked that a human she didn't even know would be so kind and nice to her.

"Okay, friend. Thank you so much. I don't know how I could possibly repay you."

"Don't worry. I can't very well help a damsel in distress and charge her for it, now can I?"

She actually smiled. "No, I suppose not."

"Well, hurry up, before I get framed."

She nodded and hurried off to change. I headed to the library where I called Ozpin on one of the computers, and let him know of the damage CRDL had caused. He sighed, looking angry, but wholly unsurprised, and assured me that they would be punished as harshly as his position allowed him.

Afterwards, I go to Team RWBY's dorm. None of the four girls were there. Zwei was there, though, chipper as usual. I think to myself, 'Hmm, I think I should try my Semblance on something living.'

I focus my energy, then lift Zwei about a foot in the air. He gives a yelp in surprise, then adjusts well to his new position. He chases his tail in the air for a minute, then I set him down. As I finish, Team RWBY bursts into the dorm.

"I cannot believe he ditched us like that! How dare he?" Weiss exclaimed.

"That's only, what, the twentieth time you said that, Weiss?" Yang shot back.

"Maybe you should figure out the reason I left you guys and not jump to conclusions." I said with an even tone. The girls turn and see me.

"Now, before I hear any angry comments, I left because I wanted to get help. I needed to learn to fight, use my Aura, and figure out what I'm allowed to do here in Vale."

The girls look skeptical. "You can ask Team JNPR when you get the chance." The girls' looks soften. I levitate Zwei as proof. He yips in alarm, and I set him down.

"So you're telekinetic?" Blake asked.

'Not only that, but I'm telepathic.' I sent the message to all of the girls. Their eyes widen in surprise. I say aloud, "I'll try not to do that too often. And, man, I'm beat. Let's get some sleep." They agree wholeheartedly. All of us get ready for bed, the girls doing their homework, me reviewing my notes, until I was the only one left awake.

I started to feel my eyes droop, and I shook myself awake, suddenly not wanting the dream to end this soon. Of course, my body could have cared less about my wants, and I fell asleep anyway.

And that's a wrap for Chapter 2! Next chapter introduces Team SSSN, including Scarlet and Sage from what I had gathered from various sources. I'll try to update as often as I can, two weeks is probably a safe bet, but no promises. Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!


	3. Chapter 3

It's great to be an author! As mentioned earlier, this chapter contains the introduction of Team SSSN, with Scarlet and Sage, among others. I'm working as fast as I can, juggling high school, parents whom I can't write in the presence of (unless it's for a school project) and not very much sleep without coffee. Also helping to take care of a cancerous grandfather who lives in our abode, it's quite the live. Anyways, stay creative!

'Battles raging, people dying, Ruby crying as I die in her arms. "Wake up! Wake up!"'

"Wake up!" The cry of pain turned into one of urgency once again. I see Ruby, eyes shining "It's the weekend, and we're wasting daylight!" I struggle to rise as I push out the nightmares and the battle-worn Ruby out of my head.

"C'mon! Why the Xiao Long face?" asked Yang, already dressed and ready to go. Now, I usually sleep in my drawers, of in the nude, and these girls literally caught me with my pants down. I look at the blanket I had retrieved, and said "Um, girls? I need some privacy."

The four immediately understood what I was trying to say and turned around. I sneak out, and put on some fresh drawers, and put on my uniform and weapons. I say "You four can look now." Team RWBY turned, and we make plan for this weekend. "Ok, new guy, since you slept in our room, you're technically part of us. So you take part in our decisions. So, anything you want to do?"

I blink sleep from my eyes and say "Well, I don't know anything interesting in Vale, so I'll tag along with one of you guys."

Ruby piped up "I'll go to where I usually go today."

Weiss says "I think I'll go to the Vale Tactical Headquarters."

Blake says "I have some books I need to pick up from the shop. I'm heading there."

Yang says "You all know where to find me."

I say "I'll go with Ruby today. I think I should go for something new."

"All right, then today is set. Team, break!" Ruby says.

We each head out the door and go our separate ways. I follow Ruby.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"The school forge. I was just gonna go tinker with my sweetheart, but if you're coming along, we're making you a weapon."

"Ruby," I sigh, "I don't have the slightest idea how to do anything involved in making my own weapon. I doubt I could even forge a convincing _smiley face_."

"Well then, it's a good thing you've got _me_ than, isn't it?" She said smugly.

I sigh again, but chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

We arrived and set to work immediately. I couldn't really decide on what kind of gun I wanted, but Ruby said I could just put in a little bit of everything, so we threw in an anti-mat sniper rifle for long range, a LMG for medium, and a shotgun for close range. It's melee and 'resting' form was like Ichigo's Zanpaku-to from Bleach.

When it was finally finished, we wiped the sweat from our brows and smiled.

"It looks awesome!" Ruby self-servingly complemented, "What's his name?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her use of 'his', but decided it was no different than her calling Crescent Rose a 'she'. I opened my mouth to answer her, but realized I hadn't even thought that far ahead.

"Well," I start, "Why not...Crimson Reaper?"

"Crimson Reaper…" Ruby mouthed the name, testing it out, then smiled wider, "I like it!"

I said "What time is it?"

"12:30."

"When do we meet up?"

"1:00 for lunch, and then we split up to new activities."  
"All right. I'll go with someone else for the rest of the day."

"Okay. So do you want do go next door? There's only a half-hour left."

"Whatever you want to do. I'm just along for the ride."

Ruby says "Let's go, then."

We enter the next door shop, a candy store with all kinds of sweets. I browse the selection, and select a Dust infused chocolate bar I found. I munch on that as I look around. The taste was great, the Ice Dust was made just so that it had a cool, almost minty flavor. I bought a few boxes of it to take back as I continue to browse.

After we left, Ruby called Yang to figure out here we were going to eat. We went to a small family owned restaurant, and had a delicious meal. I had something like a beef teriyaki, or a Remnant version of it. It was spicier than my usual taste, thanks to the fire Dust, and I found myself drinking much more water than normal. Ruby was next to me at the meal the whole time, suppressing giggles. Apparently this was her idea of a joke. But I just went with it, and enjoyed myself nonetheless.

When we parted ways, I went with Weiss, much to her displeasure. We went to a formal wear store. I decided to get fitted for a tux in case I need one. I purchase one, and say I'll come back tomorrow. I still have five hours left, so I decide to call Blake and see where's she's at. She was at Tukson's, now under new ownership because of his untimely death.

I enter, and see her at a rack of books, currently engrossed in one. I walk over to her, and take a look at her book. It was currently on a page where a scene of questionable content was depicted. It had both partners in the story wearing nothing but their birthday suits, with the man breathing down the woman's neck.

I noticed that was my exact position.

I ask "Umm, what's the title… Uuf!" My question ends by her bringing the book across my face, sending me into the ground.

"Uhn…what was that for?"

Blake looks at me with hot anger. "Don't ever scare me like that! What were you thinking?"

I raise an eyebrow "Just curious. I didn't mean to startle you, but I never imagined you'd do something like that." Blake's look softens. She extends a hand out to me, and I take it.

I ask "What's the title of your book?"

She said "Killzone Active. It's not very child-friendly."

"It's alright. I've been around that stuff. Primarily because of my classmates at previous schools."

"Okay. Well, how much do you know?"

"Enough."

"Enough, as in you know enough? Or do you mean it as stop it?"

"I know enough to not be considered innocent."

"Hmm, interesting. How much do you know?"

"The basic birds and bees, plus more. I don't read smut, to be certain. But I've looked at things close."

"What?"

"Not my choice."

"How wasn't it?"  
"I can't remember. It's all faded."  
"Hmm, you are very troubled by this."

"Yup. You can say that again."

"Wow. I never imagined someone to be that way."

"Well, I am."

Looking in the smut section, I select a novel called The Bond of the Moon. It's about two wolf Faunus who only meet at night to avoid their parents and the world around them. I read the first few chapters, and haven't gotten to the real stuff yet. But once I started, I closed it immediately.

I needed something else in Remnant. I call Yang, and head over to Junior's nightclub. I enter to dance music and hot girls. Not only are there the Malachite twins and Yang, but also several gals in barely anything, grooving to the rhythm of the music. _Oh, Monty, help me outta this alive._ Yang spots me and waves.

I wave back and sit at the bar, and say "Cola, please." A cap was popped, and I caught the sliding bottle with ease.

I take a swig, and it settles my nerves enough to slide over next to Yang. "So how's it been, lady-killer?"

"Please, not now, Yang. I'm not currently into anyone yet, but most people here are way out of my league."

"True, but that won't stop anyone."

I continue to drink, and as the day melded into the night, Yang dragged me over to the dance floor. I say to wait a minute, then go up and ask the DJ to play a specific song. I get down just as the first couple notes hit. I get into my dance routine just as lyrics start to play. Yang soon gets the beat and gets down right next to me. I go through a routine I had done for a long time, Yang in front of me, mimicking my every move.

I get to my free style section, and break out into break dancing. Normally, I wouldn't have done this, but this is Remnant. My world is gone. I do some simple stuff first, then move to more complex moves as I feel I had learned them. As the freestyling ended, I go back to my moves. At the end of the song, I do my finishing move. Everybody stares at me as I open my eyes.

I chuckle and say "I'm just dancing." And walk back to the bar. I order another cola, and drain it.

Yang goes back, and says "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"Instinct."

"Well, that was one of the most impressive routines I've ever seen."

"We should get going. It's late."

"Okay, but I still need answers."

"I don't know them myself."

"Well, figure them out. My friends and I will need to know."

"I'll tell you once I know."

"Fine by me."

We exit the club, and head back on Bumblebee, Yang's bike. _I need a ride like that._ I think as we speed along the roads. When we arrive at Beacon, we quickly get ready, get to bed, and sleep follows soon.

Well, it's been another eventful chapter! Sorry I didn't get to introduce SSSN like I said, I just thought this would be better. Birth day chapter coming soon. I'll keep ya posted. Maybe I'll include a chapter of what is happening on Earth, but not likely. Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again, and welcome to Chapter 4 of Awake in Remnant! I will try to introduce Team SSSN, but no promises. So don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_

 _Darkness, Grimm attacking, Ruby crying as I am dying in her arms. I'm trying to figure out what this is trying to tell me. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Wake up!" I stare at Ruby, who's hovering above me yet again.

"Please get out of my face, Ruby. I can't get up." I groan, still tired. She moves, and I move myself into a sitting position, "What's up?"

"It's Sunday! And only one week left until the Vytal festival!"

The Vytal festival. Now I know the time period. It would have to be sometime after Volume 2. I stand up, and get ready. Everybody else is already to go by the time I am. Then we get ready to go. Along the way, I see several banana peels lying around on the ground. I constantly pick them up and throw them in the trash bin. I rarely use my telepathy or telekinesis, but sometimes I will read a mind because I enjoy seeing what's going on in a certain head. I read Ruby's mind first, to see what she's thinking.

' _I think I'll go ask what Tyler likes to do in his free time today. Probably fighting or something macho, considering how hard his abs are._ '

I leave her mind, and go into Weiss'.

' _Hmm, he certainly doesn't look like the fighting type. I'd say he's more intellectual in character._ '

Blake's mind came next in line.

' _I wonder if he's into anything other than books. I might need to investigate further into him._ '

Confused, I enter Yang's head

' _He's about the same age as my sister, so he'll probably go to her if he has feelings for anyone. I'd better watch out for him. He's quite the lady-killer._ '

I leave her mind, and try to dive into my mental abilities. Gratifyingly, voices answer.

' _Hello. We are the voices of your mind._ 'A female voice says, ' _We have come to train you in your mental abilities. Before you ask why we haven't come to you, it is because you must come to us._ '

' _What can you teach me?_ 'I ask.

' _Everything about your abilities._ '

' _Well then, what are you waiting for?_ '

' _Very well. You should start by learning Panoramic Vision, or Pan-Vis as called by its mentor. It is one of the easiest of your abilities, and uses no Aura. You already know Mind Reading and Basic Telepathy, those being the most basic abilities, and uses little to no Aura._ '

' _Very well. Let's learn Pan-Vis._ '

' _Ok. Pan-Vis allows you to see in multiple directions at once. You can have up to five different views. Let's start with right behind you. Just close your eyes, and think about what is behind you._ '

I close my eyes, and imagine a scene in which people were bustling about, there were tall buildings. I open them, and I not only see what is in front of me, but what is behind me. I see a blonde haired boy walking with his blue haired friend.

' _Sun and Neptune._ ' I think as Sun drops a banana peel on the ground.

' _So, he's the culprit._ '

I telepathically control the banana peel to follow Sun and Neptune, eventually getting the peeling to slide under Sun's descending feet. He slides downward as the peel shoots out from under his foot, and then he did the splits. He screams out in pain, and I instantly regret my choice.

"Holy Oum, are you alright?" I ask as I rush over to him.

He springs back up, then nearly falls back down.

"I'll be fine, really." Sun says in his best voice he can muster, which isn't very convincing.

"He's always like this. He never uses his Aura, and takes the consequences." Neptune says

"I do not!" Sun retorts.

"Well, then how come you didn't activate your Aura when you slipped?" I ask.

"I just prefer to save it for when I need it, that's all."

"You don't look like you do."

"Oh, come on! You'd do it too!"

"Maybe I do. But still, it isn't really helpful to anyone if you're like this."

Sun's attitude changes slightly.

"Anyway, can we, um, help you?" Neptune asks

"Nope. I came to help your friend here." I reply

A couple of other guys follow close behind. One is an African American (...er, African...Atlesian? Whatever it is here.) in a white trench coat with green accents, another in scarlet with hair over one eye. They turn to Sun.

"You okay, man?"

"I'm fine, guys." Sun smiles.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what can I call ya?" I ask

"I'm Sun," The monkey faunus piped up, "and this is Sage," He points to the guy in green. "Scarlet," The guy in red. "and Neptune." He points to Neptune.

"Hi, I'm Tyler."

Team RWBY I right behind, and due to Pan-Vis, I can see them clearly.

"Sorry, girls. I just wanted to help a guy out."

Ruby raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"How can he see us? We didn't make a sound!"

"Remember? Semblance."

"Ah. So have you helped him? We have plans, right?"

"Right. I'll be seeing you guys around."

The five of us walk one way, and Team SSSN walk the other. I turn off Pan-Vis, as it is getting annoying. I walk with Ruby for a while, and we go to a place called The Sun Shines Everywhere. I enter, and realize it's a church. Normally I wouldn't enter an establishment such as this, mainly because I don't believe in the concept of church, but I sit through the sermons, and call the hymns, and leave completely befuddled. Clearly the religion of Remnant isn't at all like the ones on Earth. Afterwards, we go to a racetrack. When we neared the track, I looked over to Ruby.

"I didn't know you enjoyed watching racing."

"I don't. I compete." Ruby replied

My eyes widen in surprise. I shrug, then I think maybe I should compete. Just to try driving.

I enter the driver's area, and sign up for a spot. Lucky for me, there was one spot left after Ruby. I climb into my assigned racecar, get my gear on, and set up to get to the track. Given that I was the last one to sign up, I was the last one of the track! I look at the flashing light. I know I can ram into others intentionally, but, I can also be rammed into. The light flashes green, and off we go. I immediately ram into a green car, number 60, and it starts a big pileup. After that, only 20 out of 75 racers are left. I notice Ruby in number 85, and I put the pedal to the metal, and I'm in third place, behind 28 and 14. I get rammed by a certain 85, but I shift to reverse gear, and continue racing. I spin back, nicking 85, but not quite putting her off balance. The end is near. I put on my gas, and I pass second. Most of the guys have used Nos to try and get past their spots, but that's just not how you do it. I am right beside number 18 and we are tied for first place. He fires his Nos, which boosts him into first.

"Too slow." I smirk as I fire my jets, and overtake him as I cross the finish line.

I slow down to a stop, and exit the car. We go through a big thing where I got a trophy, and there was confetti, and blah, blah, blah. When we left, we rendezvoused with the gang, and we had lunch at a new restaurant in town, which is one of the greatest foods on Earth. The beef curry-ish meal I had was a great mix of spices, meats, and a tad of fire Dust. Afterwards, I went with Yang at Junior's again, and danced like there was no tomorrow. When we finally got back, we got into bed, and sleep overtook us.

 _ **Well, that was a chapter! I will introduce new mental abilities for Tyler, and I will introduce other characters as I see fit. Also, even though it is a few chapters in advance, the romance is coming! Which girl do you think I should date, Ruby, Yang, or someone else? If someone else, please let me know who, even just an OC you came up with. All OCs are taken in with a grain of salt, and I give credit to the creator. But for now, don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_


	5. Interlude: Birthday Update!

Hello again! I'm really happy to announce an interlude of Awake in Remnant. This actually fast forwards in time to where I'm well acquainted with the members of the story, and they throw a birthday party for me. And other special things might happen. I'm going to move this when I can to the right place, just thought I should do a birthday party in remnant for my birthday. So read on for the story!

'Grimm swarming Beacon. People dying. Ruby shouting "Wake up! Wake up!"'

"Wake up, Tyler! It's your birthday!"

I awake to Team RWBY's dormitory, in which I first got here, and where I stay until I can go home, or I graduate, whichever comes first. So far, no success. So I've been integrated into the storyline, as far as I can tell. I get up, and say "Alright, I'm up. What's up?" Ruby says "Today's your birthday! You decide what we do!" Luckily, it was the weekend, so we had the whole day off. I say "Okay, where do you guys think?"

"I think somewhere we could just duke it out. I'm in a mood to fight." Ruby said, surprisingly.

Weiss says "I'll have to agree, but something where we aren't really going to get hurt."

"I think something where we could challenge ourselves." Blake said.

"I'm up for whatever." said Yang.

"All right. Now that I got your feedback, I now suggest a paintball party."

"That would be fun." Ruby piped up.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Weiss asked

"And super awesome!" Yang said.

"It does seem fun." Blake pointed out.

"Put it to a vote?" Weiss asked.

"Um, I think we just did." I said.

Ruby raised her hand, Yang put up her hands in a peace fashion, and Blake raised her thumb. Only Weiss held her defiant posture. So I looked up a good place that accepts walk-ins, Ruby gets everyone ready with transportation, Weiss just sat there, Blake read a book, and Yang is our coordinator. Once everything is done, we get into the bullhorn, and set off. We arrived at TKO Paintball, get equip, and start our first match. It's a map of some old ruins. The matchup happened so that Ruby, Yang, Weiss and I were on one side, and Blake on the other. The match started, and we all raced for cover. I provided cover fire for those who didn't quite make it before the enemy. I kept myself moving using telepathy to make paintballs not explode as they hit me. The number of foes fade fast, and we eventually win. We all had fun, and got covered in paint. When we got back, a more traditional party was to be had. Presents were opened, cake was served, and every single person had fun one way or another. At the end of it all, we all settled down and went to bed.

I know, this is a short chapter, but what the heck? I can change it later. Just don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hello, and welcome to Chapter 5 of Awake in Remnant! This chapter will feature my combat prowess against everyone's bullies, Cardin Winchester and his cronies. Also, be sure to vote for my future love interest in the story on my profile. So read on for more! Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_

 _Darkness everywhere, my eyes flutter open as Ruby holds me in her arms, yelling "Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Wake up!"

I'm getting used to this. The dream, then waking up to Ruby staring me in the face. I struggle to rise.

"What's the main event?"

"Your first student combat match!" Ruby replied cheerfully, "Against Team CRDL!"

"Oh, great. I'll need to take on those losers?"

"Yup. Hopefully they'll bet you on something, and you beat them, and they have to do what you say!"

"Or I'll get my ass kicked around the block, and I'll be their servant for eternity."

"Let's hope for the best."

"And prepare for the worst. That'll be my motto. Hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

Everybody was hyped for the new kid to take on their tormentors. Everybody was cheering me in the halls, passed notes to me in class, and generally worshipped me. When I finally met Cardin, I sized him up. He was a good deal wider than I am, but I have height and reach to my advantage. Russell was thinner, but he had a lot more speed. Dove was about equal with me, and Lark was taller, yet he had a harder weapon to fight with. Cardin went right up to me with that mocking grin of his.

"You're the newbie we have to fight? You better put up a good fight, I'd hate to see you squashed." The rest of his team laughed with him.

"Lucky for you it's a test of combat prowess, Cardin. If it was a battle of wits, you'd be completely unarmed." I reply smugly.

A crowd started to form around us. Cardin started to back away, which only made me smile wider.

"What? Are you nervous? Is it me standing up and not lying down making you afraid? Because I don't want to take it easy with a bunch of assholes like you. I know who you are, what you are, and what you did. I don't care if you're better than me, because if I'm beaten, you can be damn well sure others will take my place. See you in the arena." I turn and walked away, leaving Cardin and his team in the dust.

I go into the locker room, take out my equipment, and do a quick diagnostic of my equipment. It's all in perfect condition, and I take 10 reloads of ammunition for each gun.

' _I'm overthinking this, but you can never be too careful. Even with those guys._ '

I decide to learn a few abilities before I go into battle.

' _Hello, Tyler. What would you like to learn?_ 'The feminine voice in my head asked.

' _What abilities do you think I should learn for a combat situation?_ '

' _The most likely ones you'll need is Jet and Psycho. Jet is an ability that slows your mind down when you get too agitated, and Psycho increases your skill in battle at the expenditure of Aura._ '

' _Please teach me them._ '

' _You knew when you conceived the thought. Now go, and conquer._ '

My mind leaves me with two abilities I will need to use in the battle. I see Team CRDL entering, and Cardin walking up to me.

"I wanna make a bet. You win, we'll do one thing each for you. We win, you'll do one thing each for us."

I consider this. I would enjoy making Team CRDL suck up to everyone they ever bullied, but what if I lose? What would I do for them? Still, I have to hope for the best. Ruby told me so, and I take friends' advice.

"You got a deal."

"You'll regret it." Cardin said as we shook hands.

"In your dreams." I shot back.

In the ring, I stood on one end of the ring, while Team CRDL is on the other. I have my anti-mat out, while CRDL has their weapons out and ready. The timer ends, and I speed off. Cardin reaches me first, mace out and blood-hungry. I stick Crimson Reaper in anti-mat form into his outstretched armpit, and blast him. He reels from the shock, but recovers quickly. I activate sword form, then do a few moves I have in memory. Each move hits, sending Cardin into the defensive. I activate Pan-Vis, set to all directions, and see Russel Thrush above me. I switch to shotgun mode, and blast him. The cone of shot connects with a lot of power, and Russell is sent flying into the ground, barely missing Sky. I switch to LMG mode, and let loose at the four people, aiming for the unarmored parts of them, and they slow their onslaught and focused on defending themselves. I felt emotions rise higher. Feelings of doubt, apprehension, and white-hot anger.

' _Calm yourself._ ' I thought.

I remembered my abilities, and used Jet. My mind instantly calms, and I continue. I take a look at the screen. Russell has the most Aura, with the other three not far behind. I focus my attacks on Russell.

' _I might need to finish this quicker._ '

I activate Psycho, and 25% of my Aura is expended. I gain skill at a rapid rate, and I fight all the better. The aggressive style I practiced wasn't one usually practiced because of its wild strokes and seemingly pointless "show moves." But it works for me. I look at the Aura bars, and see they are weathered pretty quickly. I switch to shotgun mode, and blast away. The final bits of fight they had flew away as pellets hail from the steel dragon. Finally, I put my shotgun away, and do an overdramatic bow. Everyone cheers. Glynda silences the crowd by waving her hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Mayflower. You should have no trouble qualifying for the Vytal festival. Anyone else would like to try out?"

"Actually, Miss Goodwitch, may I challenge a player or team?"

Glynda stared at me in surprise, then she and I both notice that my Aura has fully recharged.

"Um, of course, Mr. Mayflower."

"I'd like to fight... team RWBY."

Everybody's jaw dropped. Surely just one man couldn't beat Team RWBY, the legendary team that mostly contributed in routing the White Fang?

"Are you sure, Mr. Mayflower? I don't think you will like the results."

"I am sure, Miss Goodwitch. I'd like to set the bar high."

"Very, well. If you insist."

The match started quickly, Ruby intercepting me with Crescent Rose as soon as I had taken my first step. I aimed a well-placed kick to her gut, and she was sent flying, trailing rose petals as she went.

Weiss came next, Myrtenaster flashing in and out of its conservative stance. I grab the blade when the opportunity presented itself, then pulled her closer, right into my waiting elbow. Normally, she would've had a major concussion, but lucky for her Aura, she only was disarmed. I stab the weapon into the ground, using my Semblance to make it stick in there further than it should normally.

Blake flashed at me, Gambol Shroud in the katana form, and she also had her bladed scabbard. I grabbed my shotgun, pulled the trigger, and it clicked empty. Iswitch to anti-mat, and fire five shots in rapid succession. All of them hit Shadow Copies, and I take a minute to reload shotgun mode. I wait until she is in point blank range, then hold Blake in place momentarily with my Semblance. I fire a shot, then send her flying back at the same time.

Yang was the final member of the first wave. I dodge blow after blow, occasionally using my Semblance to avoid a wild blow. I deflect one shot, then shot her open gut, sending her reeling. I cock it, then fire again. This continues until she falls over, Aura out before she could get a good hit in. I take the time to reload about six shots, then cock the gun.

Ruby has Crescent Rose out and ready to snipe, so I zigzag a path towards her, and when I'm in range, I fire shell after shell. She avoids most of them, enabling me room to switch to LMG mode, and spray her with bullet fire. Ruby's Aura is at 6% when I was done.

I find Weiss still trying to lift Myrtenaster out of the stone I had put it into. I do a side kick to her back, then let loose. Weiss couldn't stand up to the barrage, and fell over, her Aura drained.

Blake was the final one standing. I switch to anti-mat. I fire shot after shot at the feline ninja, and the cat either moves out of the way or Shadow Copies when the blow takes her. Her Aura is at 50%, so I have a long way to go. I turn Crimson Reaper to a Zanpau-to, and rush up to her. She's fast. Deadly fast. I deliver swing after swing, and she just won't get hit. My Aura is at 25%, while she's at 40. So I decide to use Psycho. I expend 10% of my Aura, and then I see her much more slowly. I am able to get a few hits on her when she was least expecting it. _I'll need more aura to win this._ I think. Suddenly, Blake looks at the screen and stares in shock. I look as well. My Aura went from almost nothing, to full. I look at her, and use my newfound Aura to my advantage. I wield my sword in a fury, never missing, and once I'm done, her Aura is at 8%, enough to knock her into the red. I smile, then turn and leave. At the locker room, I put away my gear, and go up to Team RWBY, who had finished putting their things away.

"No hard feelings, right?"

They all gave me little nods.

"Oh, good. 'Cause I got four favors from Team CRDL. And I'm gonna make them pay."

The four heroines look at me with a mix of surprise and intrigue.

"I made a bet with them, and I won it. I'll first make them apologize to anyone they tormented. I'm pretty sure that'll take all year. Then, I'll ask you guys for the next couple. And finally, I'll make them use their force for good instead of personal gain."

The girls look at each other, then look to me.

"Wow, you know how to push people's buttons and how to really inflict pain upon them." Ruby says with what I hoped was respect.

"Well, it comes with being a not so heroic guy. I push people's buttons, then accept the consequences as they come." I reply.

"That's payback for ya!" Yang says cheerfully.

"He is good." Blake added.

Weiss just stares coldly at me. I enter her mind and read it.

 _I wish I had done this earlier! Why does he have to beat me to it? Oh, if he's reading my mind, he'll be so mad._

I mentally roll my eyes at her.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to see a certain person. I just need a hot second."

Blake narrows her eyes at me.

"Nuh-uh. You've got some explaining to do, Tyler. How did your Aura regenerate like that on the ring?"

I shrug.

"Truth is, I don't know myself. I just thought I needed more Aura to beat you, and I got full because of it."

Blake took my answer as I sped off. I just needed to check on a certain rabbit Faunus I had saved from a terrible ordeal. _Damn myself! I should have done it the next day!_ I chastise myself as I race down the halls. I ask around about where Velvet is, and when I find her, she's talking with her team. As I approach, Coco, leader of the team, moves to intercept me.

"You must be the one who stopped a certain team from… deflowering our precious Velvet. It is a pleasure to meet you, and a partial surprise. You're a human, and yet you choose to help Faunus in need." Coco said in a cool, even tone.

"Well, where I come from, a person is a person, and an asshole is an asshole, no matter what color skin he is or whether they have an extra set of ears. I accept that there is a diverse culture in our world, and the way I see it, just because you may have a part of an animal in you, you shouldn't be treated like one." I reply in a similar tone

"How sweet. Well, we need more people like you. My team gives you their thanks in saving Velvet from a distasteful future."

"Well, I hate people taking advantage of others because they won't fight back. Like that day, Team CRDL was planning on using Velvet to pleasure themselves. They're five-star wankers right there. If I didn't stop them, they would've been back, and have attacked her again, over and over. I can't let assholes do that to anyone. "

"Hmm, interesting. Normally, people would've passed them by, or even just stood there while it happened."

"Like I give a fuck that she has a pair of bunny ears on her head! I told you, I don't care if you're one of the divine spirits residing in Heaven. I help people in need, and deal with the asshats who started it."

"Where do you come from? We need more people from there."

"I lived outside the kingdoms. Some could say I just showed up here."

"Hmm, intriguing. Well, thank you, again, and I hope you have a nice day."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I just came to talk with Velvet. May I speak with her for a minute?"

"Of course."

I walk over to Velvet.

"How are ya doing?"

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Have they tried anything further?"

"Not since you came and stopped them, no."

"Good. They try something like that again, let me know. I'll give them hell for ya."

"Thank you. I've never met a human like you before."

"Aw, shucks. I'm just any normal, decent human being."

"Well, I need to get to class. I'll be seeing you."

"Yup, see ya around."

Team CFVY and I part ways, and I decide to read Ruby's mind.

' _Where did Tyler go? I didn't see him when we searched. Oh, well, he'll turn up sooner or later._ ' The cheery leader thought.

I focused and sent her a message.

' _Can you hear me?_ '

' _Hmm? Tyler, is that you?_ '

' _Yup._ '

' _Where are you?_ '

' _Heading towards the cafeteria, you?_ '

' _We are too. We'll meet you there._ '

' _Sure. See ya there._ '

I pull my influence back in my head. I go over to the cafeteria. Sure enough, Team RWBY is there.

I say "Hi, girls. I think I need to have a chat with Ozpin about teams. I may have appeared only four days ago, but I still need to have a team to be on until such event as I get back to where I came from, or I graduate, whichever comes first."

"Really now?" An oh-so-familiar voice said from behind me. I turn my head to see the owner of the voice, Professor Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin! Where did you come from?" Ruby exclaims in surprise.

"I have my ways and places." Professor Ozpin says cryptically, "Well, I'll settle that after lunch. Girls, be ready for an assembly."

The girls groan.

"What's the big deal? Does he do this often?" I ask.

"No, but when he does, they are so long!" Weiss groaned.

"Ok, well, now I have an idea of what to expect." I say, mostly to myself.

We have our lunch, and promptly afterwards there was a booming voice of an intercom.

"May all students gather in the auditorium for an assembly?"

I hear groans and "Arrgh!" all over the café. We all head over to the auditorium, and we all wait for Ozpin to start speaking.

"I'll make this brief." Ozpin begins with the new student orientation line. "You may have heard rumors of a boy walking around with a certain team. You may have heard of him from when he defeated two entire teams single handedly. You may have heard of him through him saving a certain girl from a terrible fate. But I am here to confirm those rumors. Tyler Mayflower, would you please step up to the podium?"

I struggle every step to dash away from here, to try and make my life as something else. But my legs kept moving forward, and I found myself looking from Ozpin's vantage point.

"This is Tyler," He continued, "a new student. He has capabilities well beyond our average Huntsman here, even one of our fourth years. He will be a Rover, and be able to pair with any team he wishes. The name of the team will remain the same, however, as he may join and leave teams as he wishes. Take heed though, as if he should leave here, he might not return. So please, shelter him if he asks. Don't hesitate to help if he needs it, and treat him as you would your own teammate. That will be all. Return to your studies as normal."

I dash out the door as fast as I can, hot with embarrassment. The rest of the school quickly follows suit. The day progresses as normal, and as I settle down to bed, I start to wonder if this all a dream. If I was in a dream, I probably would've woken up by now, right?

 _ **Well, that was a chapter! Again, don't forget to vote on my profile for the love interest you think I should have, don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello again, and welcome to Chapter 6 of Awake in Remnant! Please vote while you can, as when Chapter 10 rolls out, I'm closing my poll when I work on Chapter 11, when the romance plot starts to kick in. I have a character and setting developer, my cousin, Shylee! Also, I'll be in the Vytal Festival in the chapter, so don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_

" _Wake up!"_

Another dream about the Grimm, and Ruby's face poking from over me.

"Okay, I'm awake, now can I get dressed?"

She moves, and I put on fresh drawers underneath my blanket, and eventually get ready with the girls. I can already consider them my friends, and them likewise. I put on my weapons, and we head out. I had not forgotten this was the Vytal festival, but I have a bad feeling about this.

Something is telling me shit is about to hit the fan, but when and how are the questions. Team RWBY and I go down to the happy city of Vale, where the entire city was turned into one big festival. It was at least 5 times as big as the biggest fair I attended. These people took their parties seriously.

"So, what do you think? This a little too big?" Ruby asks me.

"Um, a little, yeah. But I'll adjust. Anywhere you want to go?" I reply.

"Hmm, that's a good question. I think I'll try my hand at the carnival games."

"Fine by me. Any one in particular?"

"Something with sniping involved."

"OK. I think I see something over there."

"Great! Let's go!"

Yang said "Whoa, sis. First, a word in private?"

I enter her mind, a little annoyed.

 _Gotta make sure she doesn't fall for him. Dad'll kill him! And I kinda like him myself, in a friend kind of way._

I leave it, confused and understanding. She'll want to protect her little sister, but will her father kill me? I let Yang drag Ruby away, and talk to her for a minute.

When they return, I ask, just for kicks "So, what did you talk about?"

Ruby replies "Oh, nothing really. Just something about falling for people. I really don't need it. Crescent Rose is my sweetheart."

I shrug and we move on.

I go to a game, where there was a hit the can stack. There were BB guns, so I thought I might try it. I pay for two, then pick up the BB gun. I aim at the middle bottom row of the stack. I fire one shot, then cock the lever. The BB knocks the can, and takes the stack with it. Ruby doesn't do too shabby either. I pick a dog from the top rack, and say "To a friend. I'm too old for this kind of stuff anyways."

Ruby looks, and nearly get smothered by the thing. She pulls apart to get a better look, and squeals.

"Oh, my god! It's so cute!" I literally see little red hearts come from around her. I say "Eh, it's nothing. I just thought it'd be cool for ya. I turn on PanVis, and see Yang in a trench coat, obviously spying on us. I glare in annoyance at said person, who pretends to do nothing in particular. I use telepathy, and read her mind.

 _Oh, my god! Did he do what I thought he did? The most cliché carnival romance move ever? And she's falling for it! Oh, my god, how do I stop this?_

I telepathically give her the terrible urge to use the restroom. I just need her to leave me alone.

 _Goddammit! At a time like this? Well, nature called, better answer._

The figure in the trench coat rushes off to do her business, and I leave her mind. I lead Ruby off to somewhere else, and we have a good time. The tournament wasn't until the final day, so we just hung out at the fair for most of the week, trained and studied. It wasn't until around this time, I realized that I needed a bed. I didn't really mind sleeping on the floor, but it would be more comfortable in a bed. I decided to inform the girls about my decision on the first day.

I send a telepathic message to each, asking, Can you hear me?

 _Loud and clear, Tyler!_ Came Ruby's reply.

 _Admittedly._ Weiss mumbled.

 _Yes, I can_. Blake replied.

 _Omigod-I'm-in-the-fucking-bathroom-do-you-really-need-to-talk-at-this-time-or-is-it-something-trifling-like-you-just-got-a-highscore-on-a-carnival-game!_ Yang's voice racked my brain, and I replied

 _Chill, Yang. I just had an idea. The floor ain't very appealing, so I wonder if you girls know where I can find a bed?_ I ask the girls.

Ruby says "There is a place. It's called Home is Where the Hearth is."

"Great, can ya show me?" _Sorry, ladies, but I got a place._ I said, adding that telepathic note on the side. We arrive at Home is Where the Hearth is, and I gaze at their large selection. There were big ones, small ones, soft ones, hard ones. I select a twin sized memory foam mattress, and try to get the longest one possible. Eventually, I go back to Beacon, with the mattress, sheets, and a pillow, and fix myself up a bed. When I'm satisfied, I dash back to the festival, where Team RWBY was waiting for me with another girl. Ruby and Yang were chatting away with her, whereas Blake and Weiss were just enjoying the show.

I rush up to Ruby and say "Hey, I'm back. Who's the girl?"

Ruby replies "This is Eris Branwen, my cousin!" She turns to said person "It's so good to see you again!"

I offer my hand to Eris "Pleasure to meet ya. Why are you here? I didn't see you with any school."

Taking my offer, Eris replied "I'm here to compete. I get a thrill from battling other humans. Grimm are small fry, even Nevermores and Deathstalkers. In fact, I've heard of a named Grimm called Ol' Bruce. I imagine I could slay him with a flick of my wrist. But one thing I have yet to meet is a worthy opponent. I hope you could provide me some amusement, one way or… another." I notice then she has moved up into my space so far that an inch closer, and we would have kissed.

Ruby said "Ew, Eris, gross. Could you offer your services elsewhere?"

I reply, leaning back "I'm good on the pleasure of women. I myself find joy in fighting. I hope to view your skills in the arena."

"And I you." Eris replied.

I leave Eris to talk with Ruby and Yang, and walk over to Blake and Weiss.

I ask "What's up?"

Blake said "I can't stand her type."

Weiss added "I have to agree. I'd never imagine Ruby of all people having a cousin like her. Utterly disgraceful. And just look at her outfit. But of course, you would've."

"Hmm?" I ask. I look over, and analyze her outfit. I was a low-cut V-neck shirt, with an extremely short skirt, showing off part of her white panties. I turn my head away, trying to block my view of her.  
I say "Agreed. She obviously wants the wrong kind of attention."

We just stand there until Eris leaves, then Yang sticks out her tongue when her back is turned.

"I really hate dealing with that slut." Yang muttered under her breath.

Ruby replied "Yup. But she's still our cousin."

"I know. But I do hope her ass gets kicked. And I know the guy who'll do it. Eh, Tyler?" Yang turns her head, expecting my answer.

I say "Uh, sure. I'll take her down."

Yang rolls her eyes "Come on! Say it with more conviction, more… Pizzazz!"

"All right. Like a fever, I will take her down!" I shout, pumping my fist into the air.

"That's it! That's what I'm talking about!" Yang said

I say "I think I can beat her, but what's all that about when she says that she craves fighting humans?"  
Ruby pipes up "Well, she craves not really fighting, but challenges. She hasn't lost one yet. She's yet to find her 'worthy opponent.', and when she does, she'll pledge her service to them. I can only imagine what she'll do to the poor sap."

I say "Okay, it's getting late, tournament's starting tomorrow, so how about we get some shuteye?"

"Yup, I'm all for it!" said Ruby

"I think I can agree." Weiss replied, eliciting a roll of my eyes.

"I'll take that offer." Blake said

"Yes! Let's do it!" Yang said.

We all head back to the dorm, get ready, and sleep overtakes us.

 _ **And another chapter comes to a close! I'll be trying to post more, but I don't think I'll be able to get on much. But vote, apply for a job, and just enjoy the read. Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**And welcome to Chapter 7 of Awake in Remnant! Vote on who I will fall for, and apply for a job. I still need a beta reader! Also, I have a forum called Ask Tyler Mayflower! Just post a question you want answered, and I'll ask him when I have time. So don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_

" _Wake up! Wake up!" I'm starting to wonder what this is all about. Am I seeing the future? Am I the end of it? Or the cause?_

"Wake up!" I'm getting used to the sight of Ruby's face.

"Ok, ok, I'm up! Now are ya going to move? I can't fight like this."

She moves, and I get dressed. We all go down into the tournament ring, where people are matching others to combat. I got the number 45, and 46 was who else but Eris.

She gives me a coy smile.

"'Ya know, they'll give me my fight first, and then they'll go numerically. So you prepare yourself. I'm on my way."

 _ **Later…**_

I set out onto the ring, with crowds cheering, and Eris on the other side. I pull out my anti-mat, and turn it into my sword form. Eris pulls out her weapon, a weird blade, like Shulk's in Super Smash Bros. I raise it up in challenge, and she does the same. The countdown gets to zero, and I get into a defensive position. Eris charges, blade ignited with energy. I block several strikes, dodging when I could, and using telepathy to move her when I was going to be hit. I give myself an opening, and strike a few blows. I try to use my telepathy, but I interference keep my mind from tapping into it. I enter the entirely defensive, blocking and dodging when I could, and I thought, ' _I need to do something._ '

Time stops.

' _Hello. Anything you need?_ ' A voice says in my head.

' _Yes! Why can't I use telepathy?_ '

' _It seems your opponent can block semblances. I can teach you how to suppress that power with your own mind._ '

' _Please._ '

' _Just push your mind into hers, as you would when reading a mind, except aim to suppress her powers. You can only suppress it, not eliminate it entirely._ '

I exit my mind, and time resumes. Eris is descending at a rapid rate, looking to land an aerial blow. I push my mind into hers, and suppress her semblance. I gain access to my abilities, at the expense of half my Aura. That's not much, compared to Eris. I need to end this quickly if I'm going to make it out. I only know basics, such as some stick fighting moves. I'm not a swordsman, but I have trained a great deal. Now with newfound vigor, I deal her mass punishment.

Eris is now on the defensive. Her eyes show concern. Apparently, she's used to being on the offensive. I swing Crimson Reaper in an uppercut move, sending her into the air. When she lands, she just lies there. I can tell she's not out, her Aura bar is still in the yellow. I switch to LMG mode, and fire away. Her Aura hits red. I sheathe Crimson Reaper and leave. I'll come back tomorrow when another match is mine to fight.

As I'm in the locker room, Eris comes to me.

"You've bested me. I'm now in your service."

"I don't want it." I reply.

I try to radiate that, but am unsuccessful. I tend to wear my heart on my sleeve, so she could tell I was intrigued.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know you want me."

"No, I don't." That was true. I did not like this girl. But I mainly do this to keep people away from me, as people tend to not want me around when they get to know from an extended period of time.

"You seem this way for a reason. Is it because you can't control yourself around women? Or something else. Are you not a people person? Cause I could change all that. Make you a real man."

"Oh, no. Don't give me that. I'm not interested until the right woman comes along, ya hear? I'm not a guy for a one night stand, or who just uses women for their body. So if you can clear that. I might actually think about it."

"Hmm, so you're a tricky one, ain't ya? Okay, deal. I am your… partner, and I won't try anything funny. 'K?"

"Also, give your outfit a remake. A little more modesty wouldn't hurt."

"Alright, fine. Deal?"

"Deal."

We shake hands, and I walk back to Beacon, straight to my bed.

"Jeez, I need to make a walkway for people."

I decide to nail it to the top of the room, and get to work, using bullets without gunpowder as nails, and my hammer. I easily nail it all, and eventually, I have a bed I can sleep in. Well, I'll have to levitate to do that, but I think I'll do fine in it. I notice I've had a big change in mindset. I've been more serious than I have been, and a lot more willing to do hard work. I know this will only last so long.

The next match was against my sparring buddy in my first day, Nora Valkyrie. I think ' _Boy, this'll bring back memories._ '

I take out my anti-mat, and the bell rings. I fire a rapid succession of shots, but Nora just shrugs them off. I know that hammer's dangerous, but how dangerous is the question. I jump, and, get blasted by a canister of pink Dust. I find myself tumbling towards Earth at a marvelous rate. I activate my shotgun, and slow my fall. I land without using too much ammo, only to have a barrage of blows flying at me. I duck as best I can, but I'm surprisingly tense. I use Jet to calm my nerves, and carry on. I switch to ZanPaku-to, and slash away at the Valkyrie. Nora fights with furious abandon, bashing and whacking whatever is in reach, all with a cheery grin on her face. I could barely keep up. Truth is, I never know my limits. So I usually am like Nora. But, I don't fight, usually. I decide to end it. I use my telepathy to momentarily hold her into place, then place several blows onto her person. I drop her Aura quickly, and I say "Nothing personal, strictly business."

I leave the tournament, and see my next match. A person named Scarcella Robin. I sit down and wait for my name to be called.

When my name is called, I step into the rink. Scarcella is opposite me, scimitar drawn. I draw Crimson Reaper, and the match begins. I wait for her to make the first move, and she does a simple side swipe. She'll be small time. I block, then give her a good whack. I give her a barrage of blows, then morph to shotgun form, and blast away. She crumples up, and I get another easy win.

I check who I'll be fighting next, and settle down, and get ready to fight Ruby Rose. I'm in the quarterfinals, so I'm in the final 8, then it'll be the semifinals, and the final match. That'll be with Pyrrha, but I need to focus on what I'm going to do. I beat her and her team, but I need to focus on tactics. I can't just fight purely on instinct, because that's gonna bite me in the ass later. And I need to know what I'm gonna do about her. I feel weird when I'm around her. Like I've felt with only three others. All the others, it was just a schoolboy crush. "Ah, Christ! What the hell am I doing?" I say aloud. I have feelings for Ruby, because she's how I was when I was young. Maybe that's why she's in my dream. I try to envision the future, and try to envision my love life.

 _It's been a long six years. I'm in a tuxedo, waiting for my bride. I look at Ren, my best man, and at the crowd that has assembled. There was, of course, the Rose family, with the exception of Yang. Although it was four years ago, we still feel the loss. I see several students of Beacon, including several couples already married. There was Blake, next to Sun, and their pair of children, and there was Neptune alongside his daughter. I even saw Professor Ozpin in the back, arm in arm with Glynda. The reason why Weiss wasn't beside him was the fact she was marrying us, by Ruby's request. She had done a good job planning this. Being one of plainer tastes, she just wanted a backyard barbecue with company. Weiss tried to have something more like a wedding for her tastes, like doilies at the very least. We both refused on that. I hear "Here Comes the Bride" playing, and see Ruby coming. She was stunning. Favoring the simpler side, she reformatted her uniform to a bridal dress. The skirt was simply made longer, and the colors were white with red accents. A simple veil covered her eyes. My heart leapt to my throat as she was led by Taiyang. She comes to face me, and Weiss begins by opening her book and recited._

" _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the bonds of holy matrimony."_

The vision leaves me, and I open my eyes. I'll have to decide whether I'm gonna win or lose to my future wife. "Christ, I'm gonna have to make a big step I may not be ready for. I wish I hadn't have woken up here." I say aloud. I prepare for my match.

' _Why pick me to be the hero? Or am I even the hero? Why pick me to wake up here? You could've picked any other person._ '

I realize why I'm function a notch lower these days. I take out my headphones from when I came here, plug them in, and give myself a dose of hard rock. I decide I need a symbol. Do a rough sketch of an idea I had for a unit in a game concept. It was a roughly Chinese looking symbol, vaguely resembling a soldier's helmet. I decide to add it to my combat armor once I get back. For now, I'll just kick back and rest.

 _ **And that's a chapter! Just give my poll a vote, and ask Tyler what you want on my forum. Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_


	9. Chapter 8

Hello again, and welcome to Chapter 8 of Awake in Remnant! A lot of people told me that my character is OP, but… He's supposed to quantify the power of a team in one person. Now, I'm not really supported in this role, but I'm more of a lone wolf. I never imagined taking the course I am. So I'm technically supposed to be my own team. How can I do that when a team is four people? Put that power of four people in one. Sorry if my reasoning is a tad askew, but that's my logic for ya. Also, Ask Tyler Mayflower is up and running, so post up a question if ya will. Also vote for the final three for who I'm falling for! I know I'm leaning towards Ruby myself, and I saw a vision of the future, but the future changes. So don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!

I wake up when a bel resounded in my head. _Weird, I didn't remember falling asleep._ I think. I get up, take my headphones off, and race to the tournament grounds. I take my place as Ruby enters the field. We draw our weapon, and the bell rings. I instantly come under fire, and weave and dodge my way to cover. Luckily, my armor is very durable, otherwise I would've been dropped. I have my anti-mat out and ready, and I return fire. Ruby dodges them with apparent ease. I realize it was a fluke was how I won against her team. Alone, I don't really stand a chance.

"So much for an easy victory." I mutter under my breath as I switch to my assault rifle and rain suppressive fire and Ruby's choice of cover. I leap out of my cover, and telepathically place my assault rifle there, with the extra ammunition ready to reload. I pull out my shotgun and sneak around to her cover. She thinks I'm still at that cover. Or so I thought. The bullet traveled just a few centimeters from my nose.

I say "Eh?" as sniper fire hails from Ruby's position. I duck to a nearby cover, and return fire. My assault rifle flew back onto its place, empty of ammunition. I take one spare clip from my belt, and reload it. I switch tactics, firing suppressive fire as I close in on Ruby. As I enter melee range, I switch to my shotgun, and revert it to Warhammer form. I get in real close, and let loose. Due to the long reach of the scythe, it was impossible to fight in close quarters with it. The Warhammer meets resistance with every blow. Ruby, now realizing the fault in her weapon, was crushed under the power of my shorter reach weapon. Eventually, she was sent careening to the ground. I pull out my anti-mat, and aim at her. And freeze. I'm dealing with my future wife. If I let her win, I could get her faster. But if I don't I could win her with other ways. I try to decide whether or not to pull the trigger. I keep the sight on her, and she races towards me. I'm still thinking about it. I hear a bullet fire, and Ruby suddenly reels backwards. I realize I'm going to the semifinals.

I help Ruby up, and ask "No hard feelings, right?"

"None at all. How did you do that! That was amazing!" Ruby asks me in amazement.  
"Instinct, I guess."

"Well, we need more of that!"

I head over to the locker room, Ruby following close behind, pestering me questions. I answer them as best as I can, ignoring some and giving detailed answers on others. As we talk, I feel heat rising up in my body.

 _Oh, no, not again._ I think as we enter. I pull out a book called The Evening Sun from my locker, with a note attached.

"Hmm? What's this?" I say to no one in particular. 

I look at the note, and it says 'Happy birthday! Or some other holiday from wherever you came from! Meet me in the commons area of the grounds whenever possible. I look forward to my service.

-Eris

P.S. This is a favorite read of mine, so we'll have something to discuss.'

"Ah, fuck. I'll have to take care of Eris." Was my response

"Hmm?" Ruby asked while she waited for me.

"Oh, Eris and her vow."

"I get it."

I read as I head over to the main grounds. The Midnight Sun is an action/smut, and I skip the smut and read the action. But soon enough, I read too little of the smut to get the storyline. I toss the book accidently-on purpose off the side of the cliff. I see Eris, and head over.

She greets me, then says "I look forward to service. Anything you want me to do."

 _This is like the follower situation for Skyrim. I beat her, she serves me until I dismiss her. But maybe not the dismissal part._ I think

I think a little bit more, then say "First, go to Beacon, and await further instruction."

She nods, then turns and heads off. I head back to the tournament grounds, and prepare for the semifinals.

A few minutes later…

I dodge another hail of ice spikes as I run around the ring. The person whom I'm fighting is Carmen Frost of Team CRYO. And her semblance is having elemental powers. I'm way out of her league. Pyrrha already defeated her foe, and is off to the finals, to the surprise of zero. I need to conserve my Aura, because one hit, and I'm history. I fire a storm of bullets from my assault rifle, which she blocks with a chunk of earth.

 _Man, and I thought the first years are tough. Goes to show the difference between them and fourth years!_ I think.

 _I wish I had a grenade or some other explosive. That might give me a chance._ I think as I dodge a fireball.

"If you keep running around like that, I might just have to hit you!" Carmen taunts.

"Yeah, no kidding!" I shout back.

I dodge yet another razor sharp ice barrage, and respond with another assault hail. We go like this until I realize my ammo has Dust. I just need to draw it out of the ammo, and I can release an explosive charge. At least in theory. I draw out all the dust from a few rounds, then telekinetically blast it out. She doesn't notice, as she was preparing another attack, and it hits her full force in the face. She is sent flying backwards, and lands with a thud, her Aura taken out with one shot.

 _No surprise._ I thought. _She used a lot of Aura trying to hit me._

I exit the grounds, and try to prepare in my head what it would be like to face Pyrrha Nikos. Something tells me it isn't going to be good.

And that's a wrap! Just don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hello again, and welcome to Chapter 9 of Awake in Remnant! This one will feature our red-haired Amazon, and me. Also, vote on the polls! Who am I gonna follow, and what ship am I gonna include. Bumblebee, Checkmate, or Frost Bee. Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_

It was bad. I used telepathy more often than I should, and I did have that regeneration fluke happen again. I dealt a few blows in return, and so far I'm at half way, and she's still full. I send another hail of LMG fire. She blocks with her shield, then swings with Akous in xiphos mode. I block, then roll away.

Great. With only 50 LMG rounds, how in hell am I gonna take her out? I take out my LMG, reload, and aim at her. Pyrrha raises her shield to block, careful not to let her vision be obscured. I aim at the part of her not protected by her shield, the left boob. I fire a three round burst, which she expected, but not where they were aimed. All three rounds hit her, dropping her Aura 5%. She tumbles backwards and to the right, straight into the hail of bullet fire I had prepared. Round after round pummeled her, and she manages to regain control about halfway.

I stop shooting, and Pyrrha lifts herself off the ground, and leaps in the air. I knew the same trick wouldn't work twice, so I turn my rifle into a battleaxe, and leap to engage her. We struggle to gain control, and I'm trying to not let her break my weapons, as one more hit and I'm gone. I put a well-placed blow here and there, but otherwise placing my trust in the armor to protect me. I dodge blow after blow, blocking when necessary. I finally above her in the air, then send her flying to the earth with as well. I watch her land, then unleash a hail of bullets. She blocks some, but most hit her. I hear Crimson Reaper click empty, then turn it into Zanpaku-to. I see her Aura at 25%. I whirl my blade in fury, and Pyrrha is caught under the fire. I land blow after blow, and Pyrrha takes each of them to her shield or weapon. I eventually have an opening. I plunge my blade with all my might and main, and send her careening into the ground. Her Aura is at 5%. I stand, dumbfounded, and realized I had won. I beat the invincible girl. Everyone was sitting, stunned, wondering how a no-name fighter like myself could possibly beat The Pyrrha Nikos.

After my win, there was a big thing, a ceremony where I got a trophy, and other some such. Everyone wanted to be my buddy. I went off the grounds, and went back to Beacon, where everything would soon change for me.

 _ **Much later…**_

It had been a couple months since the Vytal festival, and everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as Remnant could get. Teams from Haven left back to Mistral. We all forgave all misgivings. And Cinder's faction had left. They would be back, I knew. I had an assignment from Ozpin to gain fighting experience. I could take one other person. I thought of all the people I wanted to take, and selected Ruby Rose.

I decided to ask her in person.

"Me! You want me to come on a mission with you?" Ruby asked me.

"Sure, as soon as I get the final touches on Crimson Reaper." I replied.

On the way, Ruby asks "So why did you pick me, of all people? I think you can handle a Grimm?"

"Truth is, other than the combat matches, I have absolutely no fighting experience." I reply.

"Really?" Her eyes widen. "But you beat Pyrrha in the Vytal festival!"

"Yup, that is true. I don't know how to fight."

"Wow. So why me in particular?"

"Well, tell ya the truth, I just like your personality. You're the kind of girl I'd ask out, if I wasn't so antisocial."

"Oh. Well, we're here." The workshop was the least ornamental building of Beacon. A standard building, uniform and military. I swing open the door, and pick up my project. I do a quick look over, admiring the help of Beacon's best. I tighten the last few bolts, then turn Crimson Reaper into inactive mode.

I say "I know there probably aren't, but are there any boys that interest you? Just wondering." I try to make small talk on our way back.

"Well, there is one. He's only been here recently, but I feel like I've known him for years. He's talented, noble, and isn't willing to stand by as people are hurt." Ruby's reply left her a tad red in the face, which complimented her hood.

"And there's a girl. She's got a heart of gold, and she's got a bunch of ideas of the world that may not be true, but still, she's got talent, I mean, her weapon is one of the least wielded. But she'll make a huntress yet. The bullhorn is in three hours. We should pack."I turn, my fown face slightly red, and I only know it will get redder.

I ready my equipment, and nab my bag. I ready the bullhorn, with Ruby in tow, and off we go. I stand next to her, furiously concocting a way to confess my feelings. She looks at me, and I look inside her mind.

 _Hmm, I wonder if he's pieced together who I like. Maybe he's reading my mind, but I don't care. How do I confess my feelings about him? Maybe just straight up tell him?_

Ruby's thoughts befuddle me.

 _Oh, she likes me? Hmm, with that knowledge, that makes confessing my feelings a whole lot easier. I'll wait until the right moment._ I think.

The flight went on with neither of us talking, each in our own private thoughts.

When we landed, I told Ruby "Ok, here's the plan. We should find a good place to fight, then lure the Grimm in.

I see a stone in the distance, similar to the one in the Red trailer and in Season 3. "Wait, anything looks or sound familiar?"

Ruby gives a quick look around. "Yes. This is where I go to visit my mother's grave. Why would they bring you here?"

"I don't know. Something's fishy. Our drop site was supposed to be a few miles north."

"Maybe they go lost."

"Or they wanted us to find something, or they were expecting me to pick you and…" My voice trails off.

"What?"

I hear a low growl in front of us.

"Hold up. We got bogies."

"Bogies?"

"Short for enemies."

"Oh."

I ready Crimson Reaper, and turn it into anti-mat form. I aim the scope, and scout for the Grimm. A snout and familiar Grimm mask tells me this is a Beowolf. I aim the crosshairs, and pull the trigger. The shot rang through the woods, cracking right through the Beowolf's skull, blowing off a portion of it and sending the rest of it flying. Ruby turns Crescent Rose into sniper form, and scans the area for enemies. I hear howls hungry for blood as we ready for more combat. I see mass amounts of Beowolves racing towards us, seeking our flesh and blood. I fire into the crowd, blowing holes in skulls and bodies, with the occasional dismemberment of an arm or leg. I reload on occasion, getting better at hitting the head or chest and less striking less lethal points. Although we are killing the monsters in droves, their mass in numbers were slowly driving us back. I ran out of ammo in the sniper, so I switched to my shotgun, blowing off heads and taking out two or three at once. We were about halfway to Summer Rose's grave when I ran out of ammo in that too. I switch to LMG mode, and raze the Grimm. We are still being driven back, but at a slower pace. Ruby ran out of ammunition, and was slaying Beowolves with Crescent Rose as a scythe. I keep my gun lined up and firing. We are nearly at Summer's grave when I'm fully out of ammunition. I turn Crimson Reaper into Zanpaku-to mode, and slice away. My giant sword slices straight through the Grimm, but our situation is still bad. We are near to the cliff face, and I have a crazy, but workable idea.

"Ruby, now may not be a good time, but I have something to tell you!" I shout over the din of battle.

"What?" Ruby's reply came.

"In case my plan fails, I wanted to tell you that you were the girl I was talking about in the workshop?"

"What?" Even in battle, a look of befuddlement crosses her face.

"I said!" Getting closer to her was really difficult when you are fighting a mass amount of Beowolves.

"I'm in love with you, Ruby Rose!"

We are right next to each other when I said that. Ruby looks at me with confusion.

"You love me? Here I was trying to confess to you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I knew it was now or never, so I pull her in for a kiss and jump off the cliff. Her lips are feather soft, and they were a little stiff at first, but she gave in and went with me. Our moment was broken when my back came into contact with the cliff face. The armor helped to soften the blow, but we're still jarred apart as we begin a slide down the cliff face. After a minute or two, I begin a free fall. Now, I'm afraid of heights. Very much so. Mainly due to my poor eyesight on earth, but since I have 20/20 vision, it's much less. But still, I'm afraid. I free fall for a couple minutes, trying not to scream, then I see a tree we are quickly descending towards.

"Oh, no." I say before we crash into the tree, tumbling over branches and getting scratches all over. I hear an"Auugh!" from Ruby, and we descend to Earth, and my vision fades to black.

 _ **?, Third person view:**_

The woman heard the crash of the tree as she was baking cookies in her log cabin. She rushed out, and saw two people, each knocked unconscious. Or maybe they were dead. The girl had a strange sense of familiarity, but the boy she had never seen before. She felt the boy's pulse, and was satisfied to feel blood moving. When she went to check the girl's pulse, memories flew back to her. Images of going to school, meeting a boy, falling in love, and having a child.  
"Oh, God, how do I make this up?"

She picks up the boy and girl, and races over to her cabin, thinking about what to do

 _ **Me, First person view:**_

I wake up in a log cabin, with the aroma of cookies in the air. I turn my head to find a plate of chocolate chip cookies, served by a warm face.

"It's okay, they aren't poisoned. If I wanted you dead, I would've left you to be eaten by the Grimm." The mysterious face said.

"So why save me?" I ask as I take a cookie.

"Because I don't think you deserve that fate."

I take a bite of the cookie. It's delicious like only a mother's recipe can be.

"Oh my God, this is good! What's your secret? Love?"

"Lard."

"Oh. Wait, where's Ruby?"

"She's still unconscious. I think you should take it slow, though. You've cracked a couple ribs, and maybe your collarbone."

I activate my Aura, what little there was left, and heal my ribs and collarbone as much as I can. I slowly get up to a sitting position, and then to a standing position. I give a look around, and see Ruby resting on the table.

"By the way, I never got a name."

"Out here, you don't need one. But now that you mention it, I think my name is Summer Rose."

My jaw drops. Summer Rose is dead. How could she survive that sheer drop? Well, look who's talking.

I walk over to her and ask "Summer Rose? That's your name?"

"Yes. Why, is something wrong with it?" Her eyes narrow.

"No, just, everyone thinks you died."

It's her turn to be surprised.  
"What? Everyone thinks that?"

"Well, yes. I mean, Ruby, Yang, Taiyang, and Qrow. And a whole lot of other people." That to mention the fans of RWBY as well as the people of Remnant.

"I… don't get it."  
"Neither do many people who are alive and the world thinks they're dead."

I walk over to Ruby, and see a tree branch in her right thigh. My eyes widen in surprise, and I set about to wake her. I snap my fingers next to her ear, and give her a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, get up." I say as gently as I can.

"Mmm?" Ruby's eyes struggle to open.

She asks "Where are we?"

"We're in a log cabin, and that's the extent of my knowledge. But there are cookies. They aren't poisoned, I had one myself." I answer, holding out the plate of cookies Summer offered me.

She takes one, then tentatively takes a bite.

Her eyes widen, and she asks "Wait, this is my mother's recipe! How did…?"

"That's not important right now. You have a tree branch in your thigh." I interrupt her.

She looks down, and her eyes widen.  
"Oh, my. There is. I need to get that out before it can heal." Ruby says.

"It's all right. Allow me. You may not enjoy this, but know I won't either." I say.

"Just do it. I don't care what you need to do."

"Ok, suit yourself."

I take the tree branch with my right hand, and my left hand I shoot out, and before she can react, I latch onto one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze for good measure as I yank the branch out.  
"Kya! How dare you, you perv! I'll… Oh." She shouts as I hold the branch for her to see.

"I told you, you wouldn't enjoy it." I sigh.

"And how did you learn that trick?"

"Something I read. Except the guy did it with an arrow and not a branch."

"Oh. So, whose log cabin is this?"

"I think I better let the owner of this cabin tell you."

I step aside so Sumer is completely unobscured from her view.

Her face contorts in a weird fashion, and she says "It can't be. You're supposed to be…"

"Dead? I suppose so, but then again, you survived the drop like I did. Well, not exactly like I did, but that's not the point. The point is Ruby, I have a lot of time I need to make up. With you and your sister." Summer is right next to Ruby, and I step back, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Ruby has a face on like most people have when another proposes to them. She embraces her long lost mother, tears streaming down her eyes. I stand in the corner, wiping a small droplet from my own eye. The embrace lasts a while, and finally let go.

"Oh, you've grown so much! Did you get into Signal? Are you following the path to being a Huntress?" Summer asks.

"Actually, I'm in Beacon right now." Ruby says.

"Really? Oh, I'm so proud of my baby girl!" Summer exclaims, embracing Ruby a second time.

"Mom, please stop. It's a little annoying."

"Oh, come on. And I see you're being a little more social. And you're gaining interest in boys! Who's the strapping young lad there?"

"That's Tyler, my…boyfriend? It's hard to explain at the moment. I mean, before we were KO'd, we had a first kiss. Before that, we were friends, and before that, he appeared in our room one day, fully armed and armored and no idea how he got here."

"Wow, that's got to be harsh for you, isn't it, Tyler?"

"Yes, it is. Although with the help of Ruby and her team, I'm adjusting well. Did you know Yang is also on her team?" I say quickly.

"Well, no. Ruby failed to mention that. Also, how did you get to be here?" Summer said.

"Long story actually. Basically, I'm on a mission with Ruby to gain battle experience, and we were dropped here instead of a few miles north. So we decided to battle here, because it's as good as any, until a mass amount of Beowolves showed up. We fought to the face of the cliff, where we confessed feelings for each other, and we shared a kiss as I jumped off the cliff. It was a huge gamble, but I usually am pretty lucky about it. And that's how I got here." I say.

"Well, I'm surprised."

"Yup. Now I need to figure out a way to get back up. Maybe I need to stay a day or two, wait for my Aura to regenerate, then try to scale the cliff." I think out loud.

We talk for the rest of the day, breaking for lunch and dinner. Summer has a very warm personality, like Masaki Kurosaki from Bleach. Strange, how all the nice people are gone too soon. When it's time for bed, Ruby and I offer to sleep on the floor, and we stop for the day, tired to the bone.

 _ **And, that's a wrap! Plot twist, am I right? Even I didn't see that coming. Also vote on my poll, and apply for beta reader! Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hello again, and welcome to Chapter 10 of awake in Remnant! Oh, dear. I seem to have written myself in a real pickle here. How will I get out? More on that in the book. Also, now I have my ship, who will be the third woman? Weiss, Blake, or Yang? You decide! Also, this story is going to go mature soon! Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_

Ruby and I awaken holding each other.

 _Strange, we weren't like this earlier. Weird, how stuff like this happens._

I stay in this position for a little bit, at least until Ruby wakes up.

"Morning." She whispers.

"Morning." I whisper back.

"Weird. We weren't holding each other when we went to bed."

"I know, but it feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. So, we're official boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I think so. We had a first kiss, right?"

"So we did. But we need to get out of here."

"So we do. Let's wait for your mother to wake up. I have a plan for all three of us to get up this cliff."

"Sounds like a plan."

We continue our cuddle session until Summer awoke, at which time we separated. We all helped to prepare breakfast, and had a hearty meal. I take time to think of a plan to get out of the ravine.

After the meal, I ask "Mrs. Rose, do you have any weapons? I know this may be a little uncomfortable, but it's necessary to get out of the ring."

Summer looks at me knowingly. "I do. I have a short sword."

"Well, I have a plan. I could carry you guys up this cliff on my back, using my weapon and yours, and I could climb up this cliff."

"Really? You could do that?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, we best try it while the sun's still up."

We exit the cabin, and we stand at the cliff face.

I look at the 300 foot climb, and say "Yeah, I could make that."

Summer stands next to me. "Do you need anything?"

"Your sword, and for you and Ruby to get on my back."

"All right. Let's get out of this ravine."

Summer passes me her sword, then Ruby and Summer get on my back. I take Crimson Reaper, and stab it into the cliff face. Then I stab Summer's short sword into the cliff. I fall into the rhythm of stabbing my sword, pull Summer's sword out, take my sword out, and stab that in. Now, I'm not very good at rock climbing, or lifting, or exercise, so I find myself wondering how the hell I thought I could do it.

 _ **50 feet…**_

I start to wear out. My rhythm is slower, and I start to feel the weight on my back.

 _Gotta keep moving. Summer and Ruby depend on it._

I fuel myself with Aura, and use that as energy while I climb on.

 _ **100 feet…**_

I slowly degenerate in Aura, but what's cool is that my body heals as if I slept while I use Aura. So now I'm at 50% Aura, so I turn off the spigot and run on body fuel instead.

 _ **150 feet…**_

I turn my Aura back on, as I'm wearing out again.

 _ **200 feet …**_

And off again, as I'm fresh out.

 _ **250 feet…**_

I wear out on the latest 50 feet. I can tell there is at least 50 more to go, and I can tell it's gonna be the long haul.

 _ **275 feet…**_

"Almost… there." I gasp for breath as I climb on. The strain on my body is almost too much. I still manage to find some inner strength, and slowly drag on.

 _ **290 feet…**_

Summer encourages me "There's only 10 feet to go. Come on!"

I groan. 10 feet? I can't do two! I struggle and climb upward

 _ **295 feet…**_

Summer and Ruby jump off at this point, and help me up the last 5 feet. I take out Crimson Reaper, and Summer's sword, and I collapse, and my vision fades to black.

 _ **Much later…**_

It is nightfall, and I wake up to a Beowolf's howl.

"Great. Now we need to move fifteen miles north of here to get to the rendezvous point. With this place packing with Beowolves." I groan.

"I think we could make the run." Ruby offers an optimistic comment.

"Definitely." Summer offers her encouragement.

I smile, so much like Ruby, but then again, like mother, like daughter.

I say "Okay, but it's gonna be a long haul, and I'm at half Aura from carrying you guys. I'll have to conserve it for defense. So let's go. We got 10 hours of ground to cover, and at least 4 of them will be Beowolf infested. Let's get moving while the Grimm sleep."

 _ **4 miles later…**_

We aren't used to long distance running. We only covered about 2 miles when Summer told us to break. I told us to go on, and use our Aura. Even at half Aura, I have much more than most. We continue at our pace through the dense woods, when we saw the sun rise. We break for breakfast, and hear howls of Beowolves as we race on.

"This just ain't my day." I mutter as the howls grow closer.

 _ **7 miles to go…**_

The Beowolves caught up to us after we ran a mile. I pull out Crimson Reaper and yell advice that my father gave me when playing Modern Warfare.

"Ignore them! Kill any that get in your way, but focus on getting to the rendezvous!"

We race, Beowolves hot on our heels. I leap over another boulder as the terrain turns into a more mountainous terrain.  
"Come on, you can do it!" I shout as we huff along, with Beowolves gaining on us.

 _ **6.5 miles to go…**_

They caught up to us. As well as running, we're running. I stick my 7 foot sword into another Beowolf skull. We only kill off one or two at a time, but there are over 500 of them, and that's just what we can see.

 _ **6 miles to go…**_

I strangely have an Aura regeneration, and I do the bulk of fight, leaving the girls to cover distance. I realize I can use telekinesis to launch Beowolves into the sky, so along with the evaporating bodies, Beowolves land like mortar rockets, destroying Grimm by the hundreds.

 _ **5 miles to go…**_

"Come on! We're almost there. Just 5 miles!" I yell over another Beowolf landing, sending more Beowolves flying.

 _Damn, these things just keep on coming!_ I think as I send several Grimm forward instead of up, driving the advance back a few feet. I'm running low, so I try not to use telepathy too much for another stretch or two.

 _ **3 miles to go…**_

The Beowolves catch up to us again, so I help to drive them back, I send the monsters back, and run on. I have 10% Aura left, enough to probably drive them back once more.

 _ **1 mile to go…**_

I fight hundreds of Beowolves for the final stretch, and Ruby shouts "I can see the bullhorn! Come on!" I crack another Grimm mask, and I race another few yards.

 _ **0.5 mile to go…**_

I lop off another head, and I know I should push the Grimm back, but I need that to give the bullhorn time to land. I can tell it's going to be a while.

 _ **0.25 mile to go…**_

Another Beowolf bites the dust, and I think

 _Am I ever going to make it?_

 _ **0.1 mile to go…**_

I race on.

 _Come on! You can do it!_ My mind encourages.

 _ **100 yards to go…**_

I forsake fighting and make a mad dash to the bullhorn. I feel like a football player without a helmet. I focus on the ship, and make it my end zone. My goal. I dash along, Beowolves hot on my tail.

 _ **50 yards to go…**_

"Come on, Tyler! Almost there!" I hear Ruby calling me.

"You can do it! Just a little further!" Summer's voice enters my hearing.

I dash forward trying to reach for the bullhorn.

 _ **25 yards to go…**_

I push myself as I lose wind, Ruby and Summer yelling for me to get on.

 _ **10 yards to go…**_

With a shout, I push all the Grimm away from the bullhorn, and dock on. With a roar of the engines, we take off. The Beowolves howl in despair as their prey eluded them.

"Well, that happened." I say as I slump to the ground.

"You did great." Summer said to the both of us.

"Ya weren't too shabby yourself there." I reply.

"But now that you're out, Mom, where will you go?" Ruby asked Summer.

"Well, first, I'll go to Beacon, and talk with your sister and Ozpin. Then I'll go back to Patch, and wait for you there." Summer warmly replied.

She turns to me.

"And you. Don't think I forgot about you and my daughter. You'll do well to take very good care of her." She said with a little bite in her tone.

"Hey, she'll break my heart before I break hers." I lean back, hands in the air.

"Good. Usually punks in the jackets like you only pick up girls, and use them."

"Well, if I really wanted to, I could have done her anytime. Just possess her mind. But I prefer a connection first, where one loves another before the deflowerment. Or if there are only 2 people on Earth, and they must reproduce to keep the species alive."

"Wow. You are wise for your age."

"I gotta have something to counteract my other moments."

We hear an alarm sounding, and the pilot shouted "Nevermore!"

I say "You got any ammo?"

"Full stock in the back. Formatted just for you guys. Didn't know you would save the lady, though."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it!" I open the back compartment, and take out a few boxes. I load all forms of Crimson Reaper, and give Ruby a few mags for Crescent Rose. I morph Crimson Reaper to anti-mat form, and step out to see the Nevermore's mask. As that's the only thing I can see, I aim my sight, and fire. The bullets crack right through the mask, and the Nevermore tumbles out of the sky.

"That's what you get for crapping on my car." I say smugly.

The rest of our journey went relatively undisturbed, besides our trying to make small talk.

We arrive at Beacon whole and well.

Ruby says "Take my hand." And I accept gladly.

We exit the ship hand in hand, and the rest of our team see, much to the fury of Yang. Amused, I enter her mind

 _What did they do in order to do that? Did he save her, or, dare I say it, kiss her? Or worse? Oh, no, my baby sister is growing too fast!_

It was at that time Summer decided to exit, and I pull my mind out of her thoughts.

"Summer? Is that you?" Yang asked with surprise on her face.

"Yes, it is me." Summer said with a warm smile.

"Wait, since I only know of three people who know this, what name did I call you when I was young?"

Summer whispered in Yang's ear, and Yang said "Yup, that's it." She wraps Summer in a bear hug, nearly squeezing the breath out of her. Ruby covers her eyes, knowing the power of Yang's "killer hugs"

"Oh, it is you! I don't believe it!" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Ok. Now can you give me some room, Yang?" Summer blushes, and Yang relents.

I am right next to Ruby, enjoying the moment.

"Well, that's a thing." I say.

"Indeed. I don't think anyone would notice if we left, so let's go and have a little moment." Ruby smiles and walks off, beckoning me to follow. I, being a gracious gentleman, oblige.

We walked over to our dorm, and I say "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'll leave you to decide. Just nothing to fast." Ruby says.

"Your wish is my command." I say, slowly bringing my lips to hers, and we share a gentle kiss. Fire immediately build up inside me.

A feminine voice asks "What are you two doing?"

I pull apart from Ruby, and turn to see Eris.

 _Shit, forgot about her._ I think

"Just having a moment with my girlfriend." I say.

"Ok, but Taiyang is hearing of this." Eris replies.

"Wait a minute, I'll have to give you clearance to do that. What do you think, Ruby?" I ask.

"If you think you can win against him in a fight. Any possible contender he challenges, so that usually keeps boys away from me and Yang." Ruby replies.

"Bring it. Now could you get out? Maybe go pick up a spare bedroll for Summer?" I ask Eris.

"Yes, sir." She says, walking out.

"That ought to keep her busy." I say as I lean in for the kill.

"Mm-hm." Ruby says as she accepts.

We share a gentle moment, and then separate.

"You know, to seal the deal, so to speak, I think I should take you out to dinner tonight. How about it?" I ask.

"Sure. I mean, if you want to." Ruby asks.

"I'll look up a place now."

I quickly search places to eat out. There were several fine dining establishments in the area, so I select a Chinese-ish style restaurant called Sun's Wok. I smile at the name, and place a reservation for this evening.

"All right, I got a table for two at a place called Sun's Wok. In 4 hours, we should get ready." I say.  
Ruby smiles, and says "We should check on the others. Things should have been wrapped up by now."

We exit, go to find Ozpin talking with Summer, and the rest of Team RWBY just were leaving.

"Well, now we know more about your past, Yang. And Ruby's. But now it's partway healed, right?" Blake asked.

"Well, yes. But that still doesn't solve the problem of who my mother is." Yang replied, walking past us without a sound to us.

"Well, we should follow them." Ruby says.

"Yep." I reply, and we set off.

 _ **And that's a wrap! Next chapter is my first date! So excited to write about it! So don't forget to vote and apply. Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hello again, and welcome to Chapter 11 of Awake in Remnant! Well, first dates are always hard to write, particularly when you don't know much about dates and romance in general. But I'll do my best! Vote on my poll, and I have a beta. Also, soon I will soon have an RP forum! So to join, you must a) PM me, and b) engage in conversation until we can get to know each other. If you already know me, just PM me, and I will sign you up. Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_

 _ **3 hours later, Ruby's POV (First Person):**_

"A date?! You're going on a date with Tyler? In that? Don't you think it's a little…showy?" Yang questioned rapidly.

"Yes, I'm going on a date, with Tyler, in this, and I don't think it's showy." I fire back.

"This", as it was called, was a dress put together for special occasion that aren't really formal. The top was elegant, yet there was a V-neck, showing of a bit of neck, but not too much, and the bottom was a simple skirt up to my knees. I still had my hood, stockings and combat boots, so it was alright. And I had Crescent Rose.

"Sorry, sweetie, but my feelings change." I whispered to her when I was alone.

"Have you consulted Dad yet?" Yang asked.

"No, but you know Tyler will win." I said matter-of-factly.

"Where are you going?"

"Sun's Wok."

"Never heard of it."

"It's not your taste."

"Are you…"

I didn't hear the rest of it because I made a mad dash for the door, threw it open, and raced out of there. I slow down to a walk, and see Tyler in a suit and tie. He looks great in one, actually. Like a hitman.

 _ **My POV (First Person):**_

She was as dazzling as the gem she was named after.

"Ready to go?" I ask as I walk over to the ride I selected, a motorcycle lent to me by, who do 'ya know? Jaune.

I paid him a couple hundred Lien to do it, but I am sure it'd give me much more worth.

"Isn't that Jaune's?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't have time to get one. I'll look up more tomorrow, and see if I can get one next week." I reply.

She smiles and shakes her head. I board the bike, with Ruby in tow, and speed off to Sun's Wok. The title's getting old, isn't it?

When we arrive, I kick the kick stand up, and we disembark.

"Well, we're here, let's go. There's going to be a lot of weird stuff coming from my end of the table, but everything I speak of is the truth. Just know that going in." I say.

We enter, ask for our reservation, and get seated.

We look at our menus for a minute, then Ruby asks "So, Tyler, what's the weird stuff?"

"Well, you definitely know I'm not from around here, but what you don't know is, I'm from another world, another universe probably. I'm from a place called Earth. On Earth, there are no Faunus, no weird morphing weapons like Crimson Reaper or Crescent Rose, and no Dust. But there's still war, and misery where I come from. I mean, in history, people were persecuted for being a darker skin color. I really hope you can take this all in." I say.

"Well..." Ruby replied, not sure how to respond to that.

"I told you, there would be weird stuff. Just don't worry about it. Accept it." I say back, "Ok, so the specific place I come from is a place called the United States of America, or the US for short. I live in the northwest corner, in Bellevue, Washington. I wasn't like this though. I was fatter, acne-covered, and just not cool. So you wouldn't like me at all if you woke up in my room, including the fact that it's too small. Also, I've seen previous events to when I appeared in your dorm room. I know several things about you few people here know. But where I come from, you're famous! But… that's neither here nor there. Anyways, where I come from, this place is a setting for a show called RWBY, where you are the main characters, and everything is entirely fabricated. I never knew I'd be here when I woke up. Now I'm integrated in the story line. So that's basically it. I know most of your story, so really no reason to tell much. But I think you should, even just for the sake of realism." I say.

A few minutes of shit we all know later…

"And that's my story." Ruby finished.

The waiter chose to come at that time, and we ordered. We made small talk until the food came, and we tucked in.

The food was very good, and I could tell why they were called a fine dining establishment. But basically we ate, made small talk, and I decided to take it up a notch after our meal.  
"Ruby, I feel as if this bike doesn't have too many miles on it. 'Ya wanna help me fix that?" I ask with a wink.

Ruby smiles with a roll of her eyes, and gets on with me. I put my foot on the gas, and burn rubber. I drive on a road in a beeline, testing the potential of the roadster. I'm not a good driver, as I have no experience, but my motor skills are fine-tuned. I do a turn, and marvel at my new skills. I do a drive around the city. Then, a movement catches the corner of my eye, a movement out of place. I slow down, and that might have saved my life from Jaune strangling me. The movement was the firing of a rocket launcher, and the rocket was aimed at where I was projected, and it lands a few meters in front of us, blowing up a section of the road. We were pushed back a little by the concussion of the blast, but were otherwise unharmed. I turn to face our attackers, who are White Fang grunts. I pull out Crimson Reaper, while Ruby brandished Crescent Rose, and the grunt with a very RPG-like grenade launcher, dropped it, and unsheathed a very large claymore. The rest of the goons wield a variety of weapons. I turn Crimson Reaper into shotgun form, and get ready to throw down. The first couple of goons rush at me, sword and hatchet battle hungry. I blow one's head to pieces, and a large hole in the other. Ruby gasps in horror. I turn Crimson Reaper into Zanpaku-to form, and rush towards the opposing force. Ruby watches me go. I dodge a blow from a spear, and chop off the head, leaving the grunt with a quarterstaff. I slice that in half as well, then slice him in half. I dismember an arm from another grunt, and kick him away. There are three grunts left. I take two out in one fell swoop, and the third I dispatch him of his head. I face the leader, who raises his claymore in challenge. I raise mine in turn, and I dash towards him. We begin an intricate series of blows, blocking each other and dealing no damage. I use a little telepathy to gain an opening, and let loose. I cut up, down, sideways, and diagonally. My opponent hardly could keep up. I end with a kick, and I cleave the top half of his body from the bottom. And just like that, 7 lives ended. I sheathe Crimson Reaper, and walk over to Ruby, who was weeping openly.

I embrace her, and she asks "Why did you have to do it?"

I say "If I hadn't stopped, we probably would've died, and if I hadn't dispatched them, we would've definitely died."

"It's not the same as watching Grimm being killed."

"No, it isn't. It never should be."

 _ **And that's a bad note to end a first date! Be sure to vote! And apply for my forum! Don't forget to be awesome, and stay creative!**_


	13. Hiatus

I'm sorry, but this story is currently on hiatus. I will edit and revise it ASAP


End file.
